Of Muskets and Swords
by Deathwish911
Summary: Just an idea I had and wanted to see where it lead. Sinon played SAO. Rated [M] for [V]iolence, [L]anguage, and future situations. Some friends of mine are also helping in the way of being soundboards.
1. Chapter 1

**Floor 1**

 **Nov 6th, 2022 1730**

 **City of Beginnings**

She looked to the ground in shock, horror etched on everyone else's face.

" _That ends the tutorial. Welcome to Sword Art Online._ " The cloaked figure slowly turned to blood as the sky took back his form to the floating red field.

"No!"

"He's joking right?!"

She looked and seen a girl break down in tears.

' _This is real...I can really...die...here…_ '

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

She then noticed a boy of fourteen dressed in black running for an exit. ' _No! He can't…_ '

She rushed after him. ' _Please be alright…_ '

When she got to a small alley she was surprised.

"-as will soon be hunted clean. If you want to come with me then-"

"I can't...there's some guys from a different game that came on here with me...I can't abandon them."

"Ok…see you later Klien."

"I'll go with you…" She couldn't believe she had just said that.

The boys just looked at her.

"Man...you're lucky. Take care of him." The guy in the red bandana turned and left.

"Come on then."

"What's your name?"

"Kirito. You?"

"Sinon."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Nov 20th, 2022 1456**

 **Kobolds mining camp**

The small child's health bar was in the red. Her light Brown hair would've had all sorts of things in it if it was real life.

The woman aimed her blunderbus in the general direction of the child player.

"You don't want to do that." She felt a musketoon barrel against her shoulder.

"Why not, it's just a game." She turned her red eyes to look at a girl with brown hair and eyes with her musketoon pressed against her.

"We saw some players enter a dungeon, we tried to save them all. But we saved one. Those people that were in her party was deleted from her friend list." A swordsman walked up dressed in black armor, grey shirt and brown pants, his leather boots not making a sound, he also had a claymore. His black eyes looked sharply to the woman's red ones.

He nodded and the girl pulled the trigger, instantaneously the woman's health bar showed that she was at ten percent.

"The creator of this game made it to where a point blank shot _won't_ kill you on the main body. I'm not sure about the head though." The swordsman dropped a health potion and walked to the child.

The girl that had just pulled the trigger rushed to him and helped him with the girl. "Kirito, you're too trusting."

"If she fires her gun, there's a chance it could explode, killing her in the process. So let's get out of here while we can Sinon. What's your name?" He looked into the child's red eyes.

"Silica…"

"I'm Kirito and this is Sinon, your new best friends." He looked thoughtful.

Sinon was dressed in a white shirt with green armor and black short shorts, her leather boots going past her knee. She had a metal shoulderguard extending down her left arm ending in a gauntlet.

When they were away from the PvPer did she stop to reload.

The small girl was dressed in a white shirt, pink armor, a pink miniskirt and short leather boots. Her dagger was on her belt. "My new friends?"

"Yes. A blunderbus is the most inaccurate weapon one could pick up, she would've been better off keeping the flintlock musket she started with. I see you have a dagger, so your main stats are _agility_ and _stamina_?" Kirito looked to the young girl.

"Y-Yes…"

"Don't intimidate her." Sinons brown eyes bored into his.

"I'm not…"

"What l-level are you?" Silica was expecting to hear at most level ten.

"Honestly...twenty-five." Kirito looked away.

"Twenty-three." Sinon completed her reloading.

Silica's eyes were like saucers.

"I saw how you took out that kobold, you had to get in close. What you need to do is keep on moving, I have to step twice as fast, friendly fire never is."

"I said I was sorry…"

"You shot my leg."

"Let's go." Sinon moved in the direction of a new village.

"Would you like to be our third?" Kirito looked to Silica with a smile.

"Third?"

"For a guild. Minimum members for a guild is three." Sinon waited for the blade users to catch up to her.

"Can I think about it?" The brown haired child looked to the ground.

"Sure."

"He's saying that you have potential, and I think with a great partner, you could do great things." The brown eyed girl smiled to the young red eyed girl.

"Besides...you remind me of my sister." Kirito walked with Sinon and Silica.

At that Silica burst out laughing, her giggles bringing a smile to the older players faces.

"Drink up." He handed her a health potion.

"A-Are you sure?"

"It's what friends do."

"Thank you." Silica downs it, her health bar slowly rising to full.

"Let's go hunting tonight, and let's see where your at."

"I-I'm level nine…" She looked down.

"Great, you'll level up with us in no time." Kirito's smile surprised her.

"B-But I'll be a burden-"

"No you won't." Sinon held her musketoon on her shoulders.

They entered the village and headed to the inn.

"One room, three beds...and three baths." Kirito transferred the col to the npc innkeeper.

"Thank you for your patronage."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Nov 21st, 2022 0133**

 **Goblin Hills**

Silica ran for her life as four _Dark Goblins_ chased her, the mobs in question where only level five, but what made them dangerous was their numbers. Two of the mobs smiled and pointed their blunderbusses and fired, one shot completely missing the intended target, the other hit a friendly mob, half of its health-bar all but evaporating.

Then she turned and rushed the wounded goblin, activating a sword skill and planting her dagger in its chest. As it shattered one of the goblins health-bars hit thirty percent, the loud bang was the identifier of who it was that did the deed.

Kirito dropped in on the other blunderbus using goblin, and in two hits became shattered pixels. He then turned and hit the one that was at thirty percent, and in one hit it disappeared.

"Silica, last one is all yours."

She launched herself at the lone goblin, it brandished its _Rusty Shortsword_ and _Rusty Buckler_. Quickly she got behind it and activated another skill, stabbing through its leather armor and dropping it to seventy percent. She dodged out of the way when it slashed at her and she strafed in a line putting its back to Sinon who was reloading. The goblin rushed her, but she jumped over its head and after landing, planting two more backstabs, each taking thirty percent of its health. The goblin rushed her again, the _Rusty Shortsword_ biting into her side taking twenty percent of her health, but Silica stabbed the goblin in the neck. A small white rectangle appeared with experience earned and a drop.

[ _Congratulations Silica! You have leveled up!_ ]

" _Flintlock Dueling Pistol_?" Silica looked confused.

"You made the kill, you get to keep it." Kirito nodded to her.

"I'll teach you how to use it at the firing range. For now buy the prepackaged blackpowder." Sinon walked up to her.

"Thank you…"

"And now more mobs are spawning." Kirito handed her a health potion. "Remember, keep moving." He rushed a group of five goblins and in two hits dropped two of them to twenty percent.

Sinon aimed and fired, but hit nothing. Silica rushed in and planted her dagger into one already wounded, making it shatter.

"DUCK!" She did as she was told and felt more than seen the claymore that Kirito was using drop the other wounded goblin.

"I'll distract, you backstab." She nodded and maneuvered herself behind the one that Kirito was in front of.

It rushed him with a _Rusty Two-handed Sword_ , as it clashed with Kirito Silica dropped in behind it and stabbed its neck, dropping its health-bar to sixty percent. Two rushed at her with _Rusty Dagger_ 's, each looking for an opening. She jumped away as she seen them stab the friendly mob, dropping its health-bar to forty percent.

Sinon fired again, hitting one of the dagger wielders, dropping its health-bar to forty percent.

"A hit is a hit."

Kirito pushed hard and swung, making his opponent disappear.

"As long as it's them, I don't care." Then Kirito took seventy-percent damage as a cannon ball went through him, a loud cheer from two more goblins at the emplacement got Sinon's attention.

Silica dodged the dagger wielders and sunk her own blade into the undamaged ones neck, dropping it's health-bar to sixty percent.

The one that was already wounded tried to get behind her, but a claymore to its midsection turned it into shattered pixels. Silica feinted right, but went left as she activated a skill and sunk her blade into its spine, dropping it's health-bar to twenty percent. She kept her blade in and gave it a twist. It turned to pixels as Sinon fired again, she hit her target and the barrel of black powder went up, taking out the _Dark Goblin Cannoneer_ 's. Kirito rushed the remaining goblin, and in two slices, it was no more.

[ _Congratulations Silica! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Silica! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Kirito! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Sinon! You have leveled up!_ ]

"You have some skill points to put where you need them…" He pulled out a health potion and downed it.

"If you would've been lower in level…"

"I know."

"Since you got that pistol, I'd put two points into _accuracy_." Sinon then looked at the drop window. "Wow...I just got the _Rusty Cannon_."

As his health-bar was slowly rising he sat down.

"Ok...let's head back." They took out their teleportation crystals.

"Transport: Flint!" And they were gone.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Nov 21st, 2022 0730**

 **Village of Flint**

Sunlight kissed the early teens and tween. Kirito slowly opened his eyes and got up making his way to the bath. ' _Last day for this, better get my monies worth._ ' He got undressed and filled the bath.

What he forgot to do was lock the door...which opened to reveal a shocked Sinon. He froze and she froze. She closed the door blushing. After his bath he came out again fully dressed and blushing.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Better be." Sinon looked annoyed to him.

"I...I want to be your third." A timid voice came and brought them back to reality.

"Great! What are we going to call ourselves?" He was glad that Silica changed the subject.

"I would say _The Three Musketeers_ , but you don't use one Kirito." Sinon inspected her musketoon.

"S0l0?" Kirito looked thoughtful.

"A good name for now." Silica giggled.

"Fine."

"I'll head to the City of Beginnings and get the charter." Kirito got up to leave.

"We'll be at the range after we get some powder and shot." Sinon got up and moved to Silica.

"Transport: City of Beginnings!" In a flash of light, Kirito disappeared.

"Let's get you used to your new weapon." The girls left the room. In thirty minutes the room reset.

"Load." Sinon commanded.

Silica looked to what was assembled before her. She took the prepackaged black powder and wadding and looked to Sinon questioningly.

"That's step one."

Silica than put it in the muzzle and used the short ramrod to pack it down. She picked up the ball next and Sinon nodded. She then put the ball down the muzzle and rammed it down.

"Now it's dangerous. Point it at the target." Silica did as she was told.

"Fire!" Silica pulled the trigger, the hammer with the flint struck the steel causing the spark that ignited the powder, causing the ball to bounce down the barrel and down range. Silica didn't even hit the target.

"There's no rifling, so it doesn't spin the ball. When you spin an object it makes it more accurate. What you have there is more accurate than a blunderbuss, but less accurate than early twentieth century guns."

"So it's hit or miss?"

Sinon nodded. "I have to reload, but what you can do is get in close and use it, if you don't hit anything you still have your dagger."

"But don't you have a blade?"

"It's a bayonet. But this thing here is great at shooting large target's."

"You're the distance, I'm the midrange and Kirito is-"

"The melee."

"Will we go hunting tonight?"

"Yes. We'll hit the Hill again and you can try out your new pistol."

"Ok...but I won't point it in Kirito's direction if I can help it."

"At least the creator _did_ add friendly fire...just think if it wasn't around?"

"Then everyone would-"

"Exactly."

"Now to test out this." Sinon pulled out her cannon from her storage. She rammed the charge down the muzzle and then the cannon ball. "Stand back."

She fires it and noticed that it's durability depleted a little bit. She reloads and fires again. Same thing happens. She noticed that it's close to the red zone and reloads. She fires again and gets knocked back with a tile that says _immortal object_. The cannon's barrel looked destroyed and then it shatters.

"Well...we now know how many shots before we can't use it again." Silica helped up the other girl.

"If we weren't in the village, that would've dropped me to ten percent." Sinon looked shocked.

"Does it always drop to ten percent?"

"Initially yes, but if another shot hits you…"

"I get it…but the goblins-"

"There were secondary explosions from the other barrels. That's what killed them."

"You should have this then-"

"No...it's yours…" Silica saw a look of panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The tween pulled the older girl into a hug.

"...I shot a man...in real life…"

Silica knew she heard right, but Sinon sounded haunted. "What happened?"

"We were at the bank...and a man came in demanding money...when the teller wasn't moving fast enough he aimed at my mom. I didn't think, I just acted and I bit his hand. He dropped the gun and stumbled, kicking it toward me...I picked it up as he jumped at me then…"

"It's ok…" Silica knew where this was going.

"...I pulled the trigger, killing him. It's why I wanted to play this game...I thought by using the guns in here…"

"That you would get stronger...what you did was heroic...my reason for playing this game is...so that I can be seen as mature…I know it's a selfish reason…"

"It's not…"

"My, my...so that's why you don't use pistols." Kirito's voice came from behind them.

When he hugged both of them, that surprised the girls. "You're strong enough to use the firearms here. And I'll help you when I can to get you over it."

He looked to Silica. "And you don't have to force yourself to grow up...your great just the way you are." As he let go of them he handed them the charter. "Now to make this thing official."

They each signed and then he hit the confirm button.

[ _Congratulations on creating the guild known as_ _ **S0l0**_ _!_ ]

The icon maker appeared in front of him. "Our symbol?"

"A '0' will work…" He set the icon and it appeared on her peppel and shoulderguard, Silica's and Kirito's armor on the left breast.

"Now, let's save up enough money to get a house, inns can get expensive."

"One with a bathroom for _each_ room."

"Let's start small...and make sure we lock the bathroom door." He looked away.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** An Idea I had, so I'll run with it. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Floor 1**

 **Jan 13th, 2023 1245**

 **Village of Dresden**

The amphitheater ruins held a few groups of players, but one group of three stood out from the rest. Usually like found like, but one held a musket with shiny parts, one had a large two handed sword, and one had a dagger and a pistol. Others were there including a cloaked figure with other solo players.

"Kibaou! Knock it off!"

"I'm just saying that it's no fair that the beta testers are getting all the good hunting grounds! They should give up all of their drops and money to us." The spiky orange haired man have a smug look.

"What about the guide book?" A tall black bald man looked to Kibaou.

"Yeah. The one that you pay one col for at any of the venders." Another player looked smartly to the orange spiky haired guy.

"The same one the beta's are giving out for _free_."

"But they're getting more powerful _quicker_ than everyone else."

" _Because_ they're using the guidebook." The big bald man looked to an annoyed Kibaou.

"Knock it off, this is a meeting for this floor's boss." A player in blue armor with a shield got everyone's attention.

"According to the guidebook, no heavy artillery. Which means no cannons. That's a blessing." After a few of the players chuckled and a few musketeers looked annoyed the man continued. "The boss's name is _Illfang the Kobold Lord_. He'll have six minions we'll have to deal with-"

"I wouldn't take the guidebooks saying on bosses as gospel, in a dungeon me and mine were almost wiped out. Instead of the spear it was supposed to have, it had a naginata." Kirito spoke up.

"Allright then, I guess we need to keep on our toes. Now in order to do this we need to make parties of six, minimum of four. The smaller groups will take on the minions, the _Ruin Kobold Guardian_ 's while the larger group hits the boss. According to the guidebook when it's last health bar is in the red it will switch to a sword called a glaive, the boss will have four of these health bars, so it's a good idea for groups to keep switching out. We don't need anymore people to die-"

"That's right! Two thousand players _have_ died because the **beta-testers** won't help!" As Kibou said this Kirito and Sinon looked around nervously.

"There's a saying, _you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink_. If the rookies didn't listen, then it's on _them_ , **not** the beta-testers." The big black man looked to an irate Kibaou.

"They're still dead."

" **Children!** Do we want to beat this guy?" Sinon's voice carried.

Everyone there nodded. "So instead of placing blame, let's drop this boss and get to the next floor. Most of us here are already level capped for this floor, which means the boss will be at _least_ ten levels above the level cap. And the scary part, I'm going to assume that the boss will be at max thirty levels above us. I don't know about you, but I _want_ to live and get out of this game." Sinon sat down next to a shocked Kirito and Silica.

"And with that, I agree. Now that we have our plan, we leave tomorrow at ten am. Lets hit the town!" The player in blue walked up to Kibaou.

The cloaked figure walked up to Kirito and sat beside him.

"Everyone else seems to know each other. Can I party with you?" The voice was female, but serious.

"Sure, and if you like you can stay the night with us, but be sure to lock the bathroom door…" Kirito chuckled as Sinon looked away blushing.

He then invited her to join and she accepted.

"We'll talk about loot and experience tomorrow I guess, but if _I_ was going to have a say, I would evenly distribute the money and the experience goes to the party that kills the boss. If a special item drops, it goes to the person that got the last hit." Sinon hid her blush as she looked up.

"Sounds reasonable. Let's head to the house." Kirito got up and started walking.

"It's been two months, and only _now_ have we found the boss-room...if this is an omen, it's not a good one." Silica looked down.

When they had finally gotten to the guild house of **S0l0** , it was a simple two story house. Large living room, separate dining room and kitchen with a toilet room on the first floor. The second floor held four rooms and a full bathroom with a sign to indicate if it was in use.

When the cloaked figure took off the cloak, there was a girl dressed in tight leather pants, brown leather boots, a red shirt underneath a red chestplate and left shoulderguard. Her orange hair complimented amber eyes, which was looking around.

"Asuna, by the door."

"How did you know my name?" She looked to Kirito.

"If you look here you can see all of your parties names and health-bars." He pointed to an area on his left side.

She looked and seen them all there with full health bars, and then she hung up her cloak.

"If someone makes you an offer to join a guild, I suggest you do it. There's only so much you can do solo." He sat down on the couch that was in the living room.

"Solo...and the guild name?"

"It's what I would've been if I hadn't had a great partner."

"Partners." Silica sat down in a huff in a chair close to the couch.

"Sorry…" He looked away sheepish.

"Is that an offer?" Asuna looked to him.

"Its up to the other members." He held his hands in the air.

"Let's see how she handles the boss." Sinon sat next to him.

"Now, let's eat." Sinon pulled the food from her storage.

"Let's not forget about the drinks." Silica pulled the drinks from her storage.

"And now for the cream." Kirito pulled out a small bottle and it was all placed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Asuna sat next to Sinon and slowly started to dig in.

 **xXx**

As they were walking in their small group Asuna was walking closer to the back of the group. Silica held back a bit and started to walk with her.

"We're going to switch out with them if they take too much damage."

"What's a switch?"

"You've never worked with a group before?" At the slight nod from her Silica giggled. "It's ok, I had to learn from those two." The tween pointed to Kirito and Sinon.

"Are they...going out?" Asuna looked to Silica.

"I don't think so. But he treats me like a younger sister...so…"

"How does he treat her?" Asuna looked at them as Sinon pushed Kirito in a joking manner.

"Like that. They're best friends right now." Silica noticed that she was messing with her dagger and short sword.

"Well...we need to get our head in the game."

"Yeah…"

They continued on the rest of the way in silence.

When the raid group got to the boss room the player in blue stopped.

"Allright. Money will be split evenly amongst the raid group, the party that kills the boss gets the xp, and the player that drops him gets the any item he drops, sounds fair?" When everyone nodded he placed his hand on the door and pushed.

 **xXx**

The room was long and rectangular with support pillars along the wall going into darkness, the stone tiles on the floor looked she's and cracked.

As the raid group slowly entered did the torches light and the wall's glow a multi color hue. A deafening roar from the far end of the room let them know trouble was coming. A massive being that stood close to ten feet tall and four feet wide picked up an ace and a shield, which for him was the size of a buckler. The name tile stated who he was, _Illfang the Kobold Lord_ , the armor pieces he had on were scraps that covered the crotch, left breast, right shoulder, and helm on his head. He charged the main group and those using black powder took a knee.

"Fire!" Sinon shouted as they fired as one. Those using black powder numbered ten. His first health bar dropping a total of six percent from the volley. Then the melee rushed in with the sword and shield bearers in front and the others fanning out to hit the six _Ruin Kobold Guardian_ 's. Kirito rush one minion wielding a mace as Silica followed closely behind him.

"I'll distract, you backstab." Silica nodded and started strafing to the left. The _Guardian_ 's were four feet tall and two feet wide. Their armor was a piece covering their crotch, breastplate, and full face helm. The only difference was their arms.

One of the _Guardian_ 's aimed a caplock musket at Kirito, Asuna rushed it putting her body in the way.

"Duck!" Sinon shouted. Asuna hit the floor as fast as she could. The loud bang of the musketoon brought the musket using _Guardian_ 's attention. The shot hit yet another _Guardian_ causing its health bar to drop by seven percent.

Asuna got up and rushed the it from behind, planting her short sword into it's back. It's health bar dropped eight percent.

Silica planted her dagger in her target's back as Kirito blocked it's mace. Its health bar dropped ten percent. She quickly pulled her pistol and planted it at the base of the skull of the _Guardian_. She pulled the trigger and sixty percent of its health disappeared.

"Good one!" Kirito pushed the mace up that set Silica up for a armpit shot.

She planted her dagger in the armpit and twisted, causing it's health bar to drop by ten percent. The mace using _Guardian_ tried to turn to Silica, only to have a claymore go through its midsection dropping it's health by five percent, and with a twist causing five percent more damage. The _Guardian_ swung wildly hitting Silica and dropping her health by sixty percent. Kirito looked pissed as he kicked the mob off of his blade.

"Switch!" Sinon aimed at the one Kirito was fighting and fires, it's health bar dropped by ten percent. Silica strafed around it as it turned to face Sinon, and planted her dagger in it's back and twisted.

It turned to pixelated shards and a round of cheers could be heard.

"Heal up." Silica nodded as she downed a health potion.

"A little help here!" Asuna kept close in on the musket using _Guardian_ , keeping it from reloading. Kirito rushed it and slashed causing only a two percent drop in it's health. It tried to use the musket it block the blades with, but was still hit with Asuna's blade, causing a seven percent drop.

Kirito slashed again causing a three percent drop. It spin around and tried to run, but Silica backstabbed and twisted causing a total of ten percent drop. Sinon ran forward and placed the barrel of the musketoon against it's head and fired, the _Guardian_ 's health dropped sixty percent. Two more cheers could be heard as Kirito stabbed through its midsection, and it shattered.

"IRIS!" A cry of shock gathered Kirito's group attention as they saw a spear wielder shatter, the players in that party rushing the boss.

"You will pay!" A mace wielder shouted, activating a skill, hitting a _Guardian_ and shattering it before joining his comrades.

Sinon reloaded as Asuna, Kirito, and Silica rushed _Illfang_. By now The last of his four health bar's just hit the red as the last of the _Guardian_ 's turned to pixels. _Illfang_ roared and pulled out a giant fantasy style two handed sword that looked split down the middle, one edged, the other blunted. On the blunted side was something added to the guard, a trigger. _Illfang_ aimed and fired, the one leading the raid raised his shield, but his health dropped by ninety five percent. Before anyone could move the boss moved fast for his size and weight, turning the raid leader to nothing but pixels.

"Diabell!" Kibaou rushed forward.

"Teams one and three, keep him from reloading! Teams two and four go low and take his knees out, team six you're with me in dropping this bastard." Kirito shouted and people moved. The big black man had two punch blades, he dodged and landed two kidney punches.

"Agil! Your at half, switch out!" A sword and shield user took the brunt of a slash as Kirito's group landed some blows, dropping _Illfang_ 's health by a total of six percent. Kirito then jumped a landed a skill activated slash starting from it's head, he cut _Illfang_ in half and as the boss turned into pixelated shards a loud cheer came from all the players but one.

"Cut it out! Diabell is dead...and you _knew_ that The boss had that….that thing!" Kibaou pointed at Kirito. A window appeared in front of the claymore wielder and he hit [ _accept_ ].

"I tried to warn you that the the guidebook didn't have everything."

"You're a beta aren't you...and your worse...you're a _cheater_!" Most of the players there looked at the now black trench coated boy with a claymore.

"He's a _beater_!" A girl in a blue armor set looked at him with hate.

"You don't care if people die! You're a monster!" Kibaou was stepping toward him.

"I was in the beta test...but out of most all of them only four people were good. All of you here are better than them…" The shocked looks went around the room. "And if I didn't care, I would've kept my big mouth shut!"

" **Children**! We're alive...and right now that's all that counts." Sinon looked to Silica and they both went for the door.

"I guess I'm the beater." Kirito turned and made to leave.

"I...I want to go with you." Asuna caught up to him.

"Same here." Agil walked up.

"Fine, the more, the merrier." Kirito smiled to them.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Jan 14th, 2023 1315**

 **Village of Kole**

The guild members plus two entered the house, Kirito and the rest minus Sinon went to the living room. Sinon pulled some food and some drinks from storage and joined them. After the table was laid did everyone look at Kirito.

"I was in the beta…" Asuna then looked down to her food.

"Same." The big black man took a long swallow.

"Sinon, Silica, what do you think?"

The girls looked to one another and then nodded. "They're in."

With that Kirito sent the invites and they were accepted.

"Sorry big man, you'll have to take the couch...we only have one spare room…" Kirito sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"It's cool...on floor two I'll buy a bigger house for us."

"One with more bathrooms?" Silica looked expectantly to the older man.

"Uh...yeah, sure...what is that about?" Agil looked confused to Kirito.

"Well...an incident happened...and that's what has the girls worried…"

"Did you walk in on-" Asuna looked like she was going to chew him out.

"I walked in on him…" Sinon looked away blushing.

"Oh…"

"Let's eat before the durability wears out." Silica started eating fast.

With that the guild and the new members partied till late that night.

Sinon knocked on Kirito's door and then heard a muffled grunt. She opened it and he was in his bed as he looked at her.

"I'm worried about floor two."

"You mean whether or not if there's gonna be any more gunblades...That still has me up." She then noticed that he took the maturity filter off and the only thing covering him was a blanket. "Sorry…" Some nightwear in the form of shorts appeared on him as he turned it back on.

"I'm the one that...it's ok…" She sat at his desk and laid her head on it, she was only dressed in a shirt and shorts.

"Remember on the way back to the house that info broker I stopped at?"

"Yeah?"

"Players can make gunblades."

This got her attention. "You mean.."

"It's still a muzzle loader, but on floor two the drops will have them."

"How will we know the trash from the good stuff?"

"I guess you use it and see how it handles."

"I'm going to be lazy, scoot over." She got up and closed his door before getting into bed with him.

"B-But-"

"We have an early day tomorrow, shut up and get to sleep." Sinon pulled in close and held him from behind.

"S-Sure."

"It's just like when we went camping in the morning in those safe zones we found."

He was awake for a little while longer than usual.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** If it seems a little rushed, I'm taking it episode by episode. A bad review is still a good review, so please be honest if you choose to review. With that being said, I loved writing it, I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Floor 20**

 **May 9th 2023 1325**

 **Forest of Despair**

The _Giant Mantis_ took a swipe and Kirito dodged.

"Sachi, now!" A girl with black hair and aqua eyes aimed her gunblade, which looked like a mix of a cap lock musket and a two handed single edged sword. She wore a blue shirt and skirt with a blue breastplate and right shoulder guard. Her gauntleted hand pulled the trigger and she hit her mark causing eighty percent of it's health bar to deplete.

"Sasamaru, you're up." A male spear wielder rushed in with an activated skill and caused the _Giant Mantis_ to shatter.

[ _Congratulations Sasamaru! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Sachi! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Tetsuo! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Ducker! You have leveled up!_ ]

[ _Congratulations Keita! You have leveled up!_ ]

"The rock he threw got it's attention, and the rest of you got a hit in." Sinon smiled to them.

"What level are you?" Sachi sheathed the gunblade.

"576." At this the girl with the gunblade looked in shock.

"I'm...maxed out…600… for this floor..." Kirito looked up and away.

"Then why are you helping us?" A boy in a maroon shirt, leather pants and boots with a silver breastplate and a pauldrons looked confused to the teen in the black coat with a silver stripe going down it's right sleeve. He sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back.

"I see potential in you. In all of you. Some need more work than others." Kirito smiled to all of them. "And you've survived this fight, which means all you need to do is get your roles down."

"I heard some nasty things about this guy…" A boy in a purple shirt with leather pants and boots with a silver breastplate and a left pauldron put his mace and his shield up.

"Tetsuo...he's helping us, those rumors also said he didn't care about anyone but himself...but he has _four_ other people with him." The boy in maroon gave a light laugh.

"Keita...alright…" Tetsuo shrugged.

"Sachi for a while used a spear." Keita motioned to the girl in blue.

"Why the change then?" Kirito looked to her.

"I put most of my points into _accuracy_...I thought it would help with a spear…" She looked away embarrassed.

"And then she got a _flintlock musket_ and used it. Saving my butt in the process." A boy wearing a gold cloak snickered.

"Ducker!" A boy in green shirt and clothe pants, leather boots with a green painted breastplate gave a scowling look as he put up his spear.

"It's ok Sasamaru...she's one of our ranged. Now when it comes to cannons…"

"No." Ducker shook his head.

"Why-"

"The ones on this floor explode less often, but that still do."

"Besides, setting it up is a pain!"

"Kirito...it's gonna be dark soon." Sinon pulled her scarf up over her nose. The fingerless leather gloves she wore held a simple gunblade. Her short coat was black with silver highlights, it covered a black shirt and a black painted chestplate. Her right shoulder was covered with a black painted pauldron with armored sleeve that ended in a black gauntlet. She wore black leather short shorts with black leather knee high boots. Her gunblade was a mixture of a musketoon with a long sword, single edged.

"Yeah, yeah...let's head to the house…" He smiled as he started to walk away. Sinon caught up quickly with her sheathed weapon.

"Sachi...quit staring." Ducker smiled as he noticed his guildmate looking to the black garbed swordsman.

"I wasn't!" Keita laughed with Sasamaru.

"He's taken by the way." Sinon looked over her shoulder.

"I am?" Kirito looked surprised.

"Yes."

"My friend, _never_ argue with a woman." Tetsuo looked sagely as he have the words of wisdom.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 20**

 **May 9th 2023 1956**

 **S0l0 Guildhouse**

The house was a large Inn-like structure with many rooms. The main/common room was spacious and had couches and chairs, the bar in the back had a railing and five stools with a well stocked back wall of drinks in every color. Attached to the bar area was the kitchen, on the door was a sign. [ _Asuna's_ ] The stairs lead to a second story that had six rooms with a communal bathroom and some more stairs lead to a third story with six rooms that had private bathrooms.

In the small shop area there were NPC's selling dropped items and potions.

Kirito and Sinon sat on a couch as the others milled about.

"Honestly, if you weren't running your guild, I would've asked you to join mine…" Keita sat across from him.

"But you're trying to get to the point you can get with the clearers, right?"

"Yes, I _know_ we can do it...but…"

"Your roles aren't defined yet. What you need to do is work on that, and your teamwork needs some help. Come with us on a mid-night hunt. Watch and learn." Kirito moved his arm and got a glare from Sinon.

"What can you tell me about my role?" Sachi looked to him.

"You're ranged, which means you pull the mobs to the tank." Sinon answered.

"But they run at me, how do I do that and not hit my friends?"

"Simple, Tetsuo sets up for a skill, you fire. You don't have to hit anything, the noise will bring them, then he lets loose with his skill and draws the aggro." Kirito looked to the mace wielder. "And guess what, you all will join us for this floor's boss...when it's found."

"B-But-"

"Kirito…"

"...that means _we_ have to level them up." Sinon looked to the Moonlit Black Cats.

"But we heard that you didn't care-"

"You heard _wrong_." Sinon pulled up her scarf as she glared at Tetsuo.

She got up and went upstairs. Kirito sighed and went after her.

"She's really sick of hearing those rumors." Asuna sat down and looked to the purple clad mace user. "I suggest you don't bring it up again."

"You shoulda seen what she did to someone in town for making a comment like that…" Agil shuddered.

"Are they a couple?" Keita looked to Sachi.

"I guess you could say so...when they were hunting on floor ten they ran into a group calling themselves _Laughing Coffin_ , total of only five players. They survived long enough to get help from a group known as _Legion_. Thanks to them they were able to send the PK's to jail."

"What has me worried is the group known as _Titans Hand_." Silica looked over to the group.

"Their leader uses a whip-blade. Rosalia. She stopped using black powder 'cause she like the feel of the kill, or so I heard." Agil took a drink from his storage and downed it.

"I have to ask...how are you able to buy a large house when you come to a new floor?" Sasamaru looked confused.

"It's no secret." Silica pointed to the NPC's selling drops and health potions.

"Why vender the drops when you can sell them at a higher price to those that need them?" Agil smiled.

"Don't forget the food I make." Asuna looked grumpily to Agil.

"True that." The big black man nodded.

"Food?" The _Moonlit Black Cats_ all looked confused.

"Yeah, she makes food and sells it from the one that sells drops."

"I want to have a restaurant called _Taste of Home_ , but we don't have enough members yet to help with the venders."

"So you sell everything that you all can't use?"

"We'll upgrade your gear for starters, then comes tonight's hunt." Agil stood up and went to a vender.

"What's the catch?" Tetsuo looked to him.

"Show us some teamwork."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 20**

 **May 10th 2023 1434**

 **S0l0 Barn**

Silica looked to her blue feathered friend as it flew around her head and landed on her shoulder. The animal looked to be a tiny dragon with blue scales and feathers. It cocked its head as it looked at her.

"Kyuu?" She took a treat and placed it on it's nose.

It stayed perfectly still till the girl snapped her fingers. It ate the treat and rubbed it's head against her head.

"Pina, stop it!" Silica giggled as her friends feathers tickled her.

One of the other animals growled and she went over to an iron grey wolf that stood as tall as she was.

"Now, now Aian Saizu...no need to be jealous…" She put the treat on its nose and she waited. The wolf stared her down.

She snapped her fingers and the wolf snapped and got the treat. "Good boy…" The wolf licked her face repeatedly as she laughed.

"When do you think he'll be ready to ride?" Asuna giggled at the moment.

"Not for another two days, I _still_ need to up my _Animal Husbandry_."

"And even then, another week for someone else to ride him?"

"According to the book, _all_ wolves have to submit to their rider...so if you want to ride him…"

"What does it say about other species?" Asuna looked longingly to Aian Saizu.

"When he's ready, you'll have to disable him." Silica had a knowing look.

"Sorry…" Asuna knew better than to get close to the wolf.

"Me, I stick with a horse." Agil walked in and started taking care of his horse. "Gives me a new appreciation for animal handlers." He was brushing his horse down.

"Now to talk to Kirito about his mount…" Silica looked to a stall that had a jet black horse that was taller.

"I'll talk to Sinon, it seems he listens to her." Asuna went over and started to brush the black stead down. "He's beautiful."

"A complete waste on him, but it _was_ a gift…" Silica sighed.

"If he's not careful, _I'll_ steal him." Asuna fed the mount a carrot.

"And to think these are all data." Agil fed his horse a carrot after it nudged him.

Sinon walked in dragging Kirito. "Speak of the devil."

"You have a horse, take care of the horse." She pulled him to the stall.

"Umm...how do I do that?" Silica fell on the floor laughing and Asuna and Agil just stopped what they were doing with a look of shock. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Page 355 of the book." Agil started taking care of the hooves.

"Right…" Sinon rolled her eyes.

He started to brush the horse down till he was kicked, the [ _Immortal Object_ ] tile appeared over him.

"Get back on it. Don't be rough, even though it's data, it will still react like a real horse." Sinon helped him up.

"Right…"

"Wow…" An awed voice came from the barn entrance.

"Come on in, here are our mounts." Silica went over to Sachi. "Some of us are still learning on how to take care of them."

Asuna giggled as they heard Sinon instructing Kirito. She left the stall to see the starry eyed girl.

"He's great with a sword, but…" Asuna looked over at the annoyed stead.

"Did I do good at drawing the aggro?"

"Yup, same with Ducker, but what you need to do is up your _stamina_ , and he needs to up his _agility_. Out of the black powder users your the tank and he's the damage." Agil switched to another hoof.

"So we'll get you to a point that you _can_ tank in case Tetsuo or Keita can't. That's why some drops are gun _blades_." Sinon looked over to the girl in blue.

"Otherwise, great teamwork. Sasamaru might want to change weapons...just saying." Kirito waved from behind the horse.

"Me...tank?" The girl looked scared.

"Yes, but you'll be the backup. It's easy."

"Tonight's hunt is all you guys. The only time we'll step in is if you all are in mortal danger." Kirito finished brushing the horse down and started on the hooves... _very_ carefully.

"But I'm 536, and the others are closer to level 550."

"Which means you'll be leveling up faster." Agil chuckled.

"B-But…"

"Trust me, you'll be ok." Kirito switched to a different hoof.

"Just reload quick." Sinon smiled at the girl. "I'll take you through drills." Sinon pulled the girl in blue along.

"I'd better hit the range as well…" Silica got up and left.

"I'm done...now to practice riding." Agil lead his horse from its stall.

"Guys!?" Kirito looked to Asuna.

"I'll watch them at the range." Asuna left him there alone with his horse.

The horse gave him a wary look. "I know buddy. _Please_ don't kick me again."

He switched to another hoof.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Jul 22ed 2023 1545**

 **Village of Dresden**

The amphitheater held more people, but there were obvious groups situated by uniform. The group wearing green cloaks with silver plate armor or brown leather had the tag _Aincrad Liberation Army_ , those in blue and black had _Holy Dragon Alliance_ , and the other group there were white with red highlights had _Knights of the Blood Oath_. There were a bunch of solo players that milled about and then there was _S0l0_.

"What are you doing here _beater_?"

"Here for the boss fight." Kirito stared straight into the _Army_ 's eyes.

"We don't need you here."

"We're going weather you like it or not baka." Sinon gave an ice cold glare.

"I agree. Heathcliff, Commander of the _Knights of the Blood Oath_." He walked up and looked at Kirito. He wore a white suit of plate with a white cloak with red highlights, his shield was red with gold highlights and his sword was a standard one, double edged.

"Good."

"But h-he's a _beater_!"

"If he was, do you think he would show up at all? He would've met us at the boss room instead." This shut alot of people up.

"Our scouts found the boss-room yesterday, one didn't make it back." One person in _Alliance_ colors drew out a map.

"The book said it was a lizardman, a small lizardman…"

"He thought he could take it?" Kirito looked to the guy.

"No...the boss was too damn _fast_. The book also says artillery _is_ allowed. But if he's gonna be that fast…"

"We have to lure him into a trap."

Keita and the _Moonlit Black Cats_ showed up and sat down with _S0l0_.

"He also has _**five**_ health bars."

"Room structure?" Heathcliff looked to the guy giving the report.

"Circular with pillars."

"Filled with pillars or-"

The _Alliance_ guy brought up a holographic map. It was a circular room with pillars going around the edge of the room and a second set of pillars set in a circle close to the center of the room.

"I see...if he's fast he'll be jumping between the pillars, and with no clear line of fire...that's why artillery is allowed."

"If we're gonna set up cannons, do it so that we avoid friendly fire." An _Army_ guy brought up the point.

"That will be hard, it's a pure melee type." The _Alliance_ looked to the _Army_.

"What does the book say about the room itself?" Keita brought up the point, and everyone looked at him.

"Good point." Heathcliff brought out his copy of the guidebook and looked it up. "Doesn't say anything about the room...but _if_ artillery is allowed…"

"...the pillars could be destroyable." Kirito finished.

"Which means no cover for the boss." Tetsuo smiled.

"Alright, try and take out the pillars first, melee, guard the cannons till we figure it out. _If_ we can take the pillars out, we'll concentrate on that while the other players keep the boss busy. _If_ we can't, we'll abandon the cannons and try and take him out." Heathcliff closed the book.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this meeting is over. Be at the boss room by eleven am tomorrow." The _Army_ guy gave a scathing look to Kirito.

"C'mon Kazuto...let's go." Sinon pulled at his sleeve.

"Right Shino." He left with her while Asuna and Agil went to view the map closely.

Silica pulled Keita up with her. "Now since you lead a guild, you _need_ to think up tactics so that your people will come out _alive_."

"Alright…" Tetsuo pushed him up there.

"Let's review what we'll be doing."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Ok, I added in muzzle loaders, The only clip or belt fed weapons will be crew weapons only, and for certain bosses, they will be considered artillery. Notice how you cant use activate skills if your using a musket? I did add balance :). Should I do the boss fight or not? Input is always relevant. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Floor 35**

 **Feb 20th 2024 0846**

 **Village of Thoth**

Silica sat in the tavern with Asuna and Agil, she downed her juice and Agil laughed as she spilt some on her black and silver top. Silica wore a black and silver breastplate with a black pauldron attached, underneath was a simple black tunic that showed the shoulders and extended down to long sleeves. Her skirt was black with a silver line just above the hem line but was covered in the back by two long tails. Agil wore a black long vest covering a black and silver breastplate with bloused breeches and armored boots that on the left knee shield was _S0l0_ 's stylized 0. Asuna wore a black tunic with silver highlights underneath a black breastplate. Her leather pants were black leading down to armored boots. Her gauntlets were black with silver highlights. The 0 was on the same place as Agil's.

"My, my...it has been a _while_ , hasn't it Silica?" The saccharin sweet tone snaked it's was across their table.

"I know you." Agil looked hard at the red haired and eyed woman.

"I'm green for a while, so I decided to check out the town."

"We see that, musta been a while since your last kill, what do you think that tells you?" Agil kicked a chair over to her.

"You want her to-"

"It's cool, she's green...for now." Agil snapped his fingers and an npc barmaid came over. "Put It on my tab."

The PK looked at him like he had a screw loose.

"I dropped three members of that one moon cat guild and you want to drink with me? What gives?" Her tone was suspicious.

"Rosalia, you're green. 'nuff said." Silica and Asuna caught his wink.

"We know you're scouting for victims, the thing is, look at the wall." Asuna pointed over to the wall.

On the wall was a _Legion_ poster with top red player names and guild's. Her name and guild was third on the list.

"As far as reds go your third. So you have some stiff competition." Silica shrugged.

" _Legion_ won't save your ass all the time." Rosalia crossed her arms and took her drink. "Besides...I figured I would return some keepsakes. It's what I can do to repay you for the drink." She then dropped Keita's ring, Sasamaru's necklace, and Tetsuo's armband on the table. She smiled as Asuna's eyes narrowed.

"Thanks."

"You know that when you die here, you die in real life as well right?" Agil was calm and cool.

"There's no proof of that ya know."

"Check your friend list….oh yeah, forgot, your a PK…" Silica chuckled as she left the table.

Agil took the items and placed them in his storage.

"We'll get going, see ya later." Agil nodded to Asuna and they both got up and left the tavern.

"Silica did you-"

"Yes, I sent Kirito a pm."

"And?"

"Waiting on a reply."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 35**

 **Feb 20th 2024 0910**

 **Ivory Fields**

The small area held a two tents, a campfire and a female with a gunblade standing watch as people were getting up. A player wearing a black cloak with silver highlights and a black hat left a tent.

"Sachi, you can get a nap in if ya want…" Her tired look silenced him.

"Ducker...we'll be home in no time, I'll sleep then." Her outfit was of a black long sleeved shirt with black leather pants and armored boots with silver highlights. Her right shoulder guard was black with the _S0l0_ 0 in silver on it.

The black swordsman stepped out of his tent and yawned. Out came Sinon who looked a little red on the cheeks but otherwise normal.

"Too bad we can't get any pm's out here, It's just like some dungeons…"

 _ **Floor 20**_

 _ **Jul 23rd 2023 1320**_

 _ **Bossroom for Floor 20**_

 _Heathcliff looked to what was left of the raid group._ 'We lost five people…' _Kirito looked to Heathcliff and nodded. Tetsuo took out a crystal and nodded to the rest of his guild. They took out theirs and tried to teleport, but nothing happened._

" _What gives? Teleport: Brasscity!" Keita looked confused._

" _After floor 15 all the boss rooms are considered non teleport areas." A guy in_ _ **Blood Oath**_ _colors kinda chuckled._

" _...sorry…"_

" _No worries, you didn't know." He patted the guy in red on the shoulder._

" _Step outside to teleport, but it might just be easier to go to the next floor." Agil just waited there._

" _Let's go back and get our things." Tetsuo smiled as he left for the door back to floor 20._

 _Sasamaru and Keita followed him out with Sachi and Ducker bringing up the rear._

 _Kirito looked to_ _ **S0l0**_ _and motioned with his head, then followed them to the door that lead back to Floor 20._

 _As the two guilds walked out Kirito saw something and quickly pulled Sachi back, Asuna pulled Ducker back. The other three of the_ _ **Moonlit Black Cats**_ _weren't so lucky. Everyone was still healing up from the bossfight. Sachi was at seventy percent, Ducker was at forty percent, Keita was at sixty percent, Sasamaru was at twenty percent, and Tetsuo was at thirty percent._

 _The belt-fed gatling gun, crank fired, went off. Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Keita turned into pixels, but as their bright shards of their bodies disappeared, it was also used as cover. Sinon aimed and fired, hitting the loader, which in turn his health bar dropped by sixty percent. Sachi cried out and took aim and fired, completely missing the gunner, but hitting the gatling gun and causing a ten percent drop in its durability._

 _The gunner cranked again, but a jam happened and the gun exploded. The loader turned into pixels and the gunner's healthbar dropped by eighty percent._

 _The gunner drank a potion and pulled a whip-blade._

" _Get the goods boys!"_

" _Rosalia…" Agil jumped in front and used both of his kite shields with studs on the surface and spikes on the points to block her weapon. "Kirito!"_

" _On it!" Kirito rushed and met the swordswoman halfway. "Covering fire!"_

 _Silica noticed another musketeer that was a PK and shot at him, causing him to jump away. "Pina! Heal Kirito!" The blue dragon flew to where the leader of_ _ **S0l0**_ _was at and breathed on him as he blocked the whip-blade healing him for twenty percent._

" _I need a new pair of boots, Taka, drop the flying lizard!" Rosalia whipped at Agil's shields._

 _Rosalia wore a black with red highlights breastplate and leather shoulder guard, no shirt, ample cleavage showing. Her miniskirt was of a war skirt design, black with red studs. Her boots were knee high black leather with no armor._

 _Taka tried to take aim again, but Silica backstabbed him dropping his health bar by forty percent. She then placed her blade at the back of his neck. "Don't move or you'll end up like your friend."_

 _Ducker threw a needle and it hit the guy that Silica was on, the paralysis icon appeared. "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."_

 _A player wearing black plate dropped in behind Asuna looking for an easy kill, what he got was multiple stab wounds from her rapier, and thanks to Ducker, he couldn't move after a needle throw._

" _Shit! Teleport: Stone Valley!" In a bright flash of light the leader of the PK's was gone._

" _Get someone from the_ _ **Army**_ _, we have prisoners." Kirito went over to Sachi and seen the look in her eyes. She took her gunblade and went over to one of the PK's and looked like she was ready to kill him. "Don't. Yes he deserves it, but that will make you just like him. Don't do it."_

 _Sachi looked to him with hateful tears streaming down her face. "It's_ _ **justice**_ _!-"_

" _No it's not. He needs to be held accountable for_ _ **all**_ _the people he's killed. And he needs to be_ alive _to tell us how many he's killed."_

" _I want to join you." Ducker was over at Taka and looking hatefully at the PK. "I won't be like_ _ **Legion**_ _and hunt these bastards...I won't be like them...Sachi?"_

 _The distraught girl nodded. "_ _ **Legion**_ _is no better than them...the only difference is, they're on our side."_

 _Both Sachi and Ducker went to the color palate and changed their colors to black with silver highlights._

" _We really don't have a standard uniform…"_

" _This is for them." Ducker looked to Kirito._

" _Fine...Let's go home and do what we do best." Invites were sent and accepted._

" _Stone Valley...the only city on here that's completely neutral...a PK paradise…" Agil shook his head._

" _Asuna, Agil, keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything stupid…" Kirito looked at them._

 _Silica brought someone from the_ _ **Army**_ _and the guy just shook his head._

" _Right." He pulled a corridor crystal from his pouch and activated it. In seconds the offenders and the_ _ **Army**_ _was gone._

" _We need to-"_

" _Party. Celebrate their lives." Agil smiled._

" _Let's hear some funny stories." Asuna smiled._

 **Floor 35**

 **Feb 20th 2024 0912**

 **Ivory Fields**

"Yeah...we need to head back." This shook Sachi from her memories.

"Great hunt, I gathered some great herbs so I can make some potions." Ducker pulled out a set and started mixing some agents.

"Making some for the road?" Sinon looked annoyed at him.

"How many did you use?"

"Point." Sinon looked annoyed at Kirito.

"I didn't use that many…"

"Lay down and get some Z's-"

"No."

"Fine." Kirito put his hands up.

Sinon pulled out breakfast and handed it out. "Eat quick, the durability doesn't last long."

"Asuna's cooking….mmmmm." Ducker was salivating.

"I guess we are treated special…" Kirito smiled.

"That girl is going to make some lucky man a great wife...wait, that came out wrong-" Ducker tried but everyone laughed, even Sachi.

"We should try and-" There was a loud bang and a tile came up on Ducker that said [ _Immortal object_ ].

"We can't hurt them and they can't hurt us...bad note, we can't teleport either. And we can't call for help." Kirito looked annoyed.

"And they know it."

"Sachi, this is an order, sleep." Kirito looked at the girl.

"Fine." The girl went into the tent that Ducker came out of.

"I'll take a walk and see who they are." Ducker was suddenly gone.

"He's getting to be like that american comic book hero...what was his name?" Sinon looked up in thought.

"Batman. Only more annoying." Kirito smiled.

"Can we still be tracked?"

"By our friends or them?"

"Our friends dumbass."

"Yes, but if they know that we're separated…"

"Then they might be in just as much danger, what's that saying, divide and conquer?" Sinon reloaded her gunblade and then reloaded Sachi's.

"Remember that one trick we did back on floor 8?"

"With the water?"

"Yeah, their guns can't fire if their wet."

Ducker reappeared looking smug. "They're all from _**Titan's Hand**_ , but they may have a hard time reloading…" Ducker handed them black powder and shot.

"Is this-"

"For their gatling gun that they have set up on the hill, yes, I even messed with it when they weren't looking."

" **SON OF A BITCH!** " They heard from over the hill.

"I think they noticed what you did, I may have to ask you to get their guns wet."

"Done." Ducker gave a cheeky grin.

"How many?"

"Seven."

"Ducker, we'll distract, and you paralyze them."

"How many melee?"

"Four."

"Shit."

"Well, let's do this…" Kirito stepped out from the safe zone only to have an axe wielder come out of nowhere and strike him causing him forty percent damage. Kirito plunged both of his two handed swords into the man causing eighty percent damage. Ducker appeared and poked him with a needle, the paralysis icon appearing on the axe wielder.

"Six. And that poison works for a full twentyfour hours."

A spear wielder rushed them only to be shot at point blank range, causing a ninety percent drop in his health, and yet another needle.

"Five."

Ducker backstabbed a dual two handed mace user causing a forty percent drop in her health and the paralysis icon to appear. "Four."

A man in black leathers walked out and pulled two one handed swords. He didn't even get to rush as he was shot and his health dropped by seventy percent, and a needle was thrown, causing paralysis.

"Three."

As the three from _**S0l0**_ crested the hill, that's when they heard the gatling go off, they all hit the dirt.

"I _knew_ I forgot to do something…" Ducker looked hard at the PK musketeers manning the crew weapon.

"It's ok, we have our own ranged expert here."

Sinon lined up the shot and fired, completely missing. "At least I have more ammo now-"

Another bang was heard and Sachi had a cold look on her face as she hit the gunner, dropping his health by sixty percent.

Sinon fired, aiming for the loader, hitting the gatling gun instead, causing its durability to drop by twenty percent.

"Where's Ducker?" Kirito looked around and then saw the loader and the guy with the loader go down with paralysis icons above them, the gunner was the last to go down with the same icon.

"Nice shot Sachi, now get some rest." Kirito smiled at the girl as she went up to the gatling gun.

In a fit of rage she used the edged part of her weapon and beat it till it turned to pixels.

Ducker emptied the pockets of all the PK's and whistled. "They must've been busy…"

"Well, it's our money now."

"Let's drop these losers off at the next _**Army**_ outpost." Ducker picked up one of them.

"Sure." Kirito picked up the other two.

Sachi and Sinon dragged two back to the safe zone. Kirito then got the other two.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ducker pulled out a corridor crystal.

"If it wasn't for you making them like this, I'd slap you." Sinon gave him an annoyed look.

"Let's get this over with then." Kirito gave him a playful smack on the back of the head.

"Teleport: City of Beginnings!" The corridor opened up and swallowed them up leaving Kirito and Sinon by themselves to clean up the camp ground.

Sinon took down the one tent and then pulled Kirito back to their tent.

"I'm lazy now, and tired." He shrugged as she pulled him inside.

A gasp could be heard through the cloth of the tent.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 35**

 **Feb 20th 2024 0945**

 **Village of Thoth**

Silica sat at the inn with Agil and Asuna, all were waiting for news or a message.

[ _Are you guys alright? We were ambushed by some guys from_ _ **Titan's Hand**_ _. Ducker._ ]

[ _We were in town, but saw Rosalia. Did we lose anyone? Silica._ ]

[ _Nope. Kirito and Sinon stayed behind to clean up. Ducker._ ]

[ _We'll see you guys at home then. Silica._ ]

"They're alright. We can go home now." Silica breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who responded?" Asuna looked confused.

"Ducker. Why?"

"Didn't you send a pm to Kirito?"

"Yeah...oh…"

"He must be in an area where he never got it. It's ok." Agil patted Asuna on the shoulder. "We at least know that they're alright."

"True."

"Something about that guy...he seems so...roguish."

"Those are the skills he did choose, I'm glad he's apart of the guild." Agil laughed.

"Let's get back home, our supply run here has been good to."

"Well we _did_ get those wyvern eggs from a drop and we have to have _something_ to feed them for when they hatch." Silica smiled.

"Still...the food for them looks so...cute."

"But they breed quick, I bet they were put in here just to feed them, and other large mounts...like dragons."

"If you notice, there's nothing in the book about taking care of dragons or dragon-kin." Silica was looking through said book.

They leave the inn and go to the town square where they see Rosalia.

"Hey, just so _you_ know, our guildies are ok." Agil smirked as the PK left looking angry.

In a flash of light, they were gone.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Yes, I still made it where if you get the gun wet, it can't fire. Great balancer. Please read and review, and any type of review is still a good review, just be honest. Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** I decided to finish off the murder in one chapter. So I added stuff. _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 11th 2024 2220**

 **City of Silver**

The guild clad in black rode in on their various mounts, Asuna was on an iron grey wolf, the saddle was on the wolf's shoulders, Agil was on a chestnut mare, Kirito was on a big black warhorse, Sinon was on a wyvern, the saddle was on its shoulders, Silica was on a blue salamander, the saddle was on it's shoulders, Sachi was on a horse, and Ducker was on a jet black panther, the saddle was on its shoulders. As they rode in its as if the crowd parted for them.

"Sachi and Ducker, resupply. Asuna and Agil, Info broker. Silica, stables. Me and Sinon will get the inn taken care of…" Kirito looked tired and gave a look to an equally tired Sinon.

"Right, don't fall asleep before telling us where we're staying at." Agil chuckled.

"Sure thing…" Silica took the reigns of the various mounts and lead them to the stables where she paid to keep them for the night.

"That dungeon was _murder_ …" Ducker looked up and then to Sachi.

"That boss _was_ a bitch…" Sachi put her backpack on. They went to the market area.

"At least we have something to broker with." Agil caught up with Asuna.

"That we do, a new map for players to use."

"C'mon...there's the inn Shino."

"Right Kazuto…" Kirito and Sinon walked into the Inn and right up to the innkeeper.

"Six-"

"I'm sorry sir but we only have three available." The NPC gave an apologetic look.

"Then we'll take them. And bath's."

"We'll take one, the others can fight over the rest." Sinon looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Ok Shino, you win, let's get to bed." Kirito quickly sent the pm as a guild pm.

"Kazuto, pay the man."

"Yeah, yeah…" He paid the innkeeper and got the keys.

"Thank you for your patronage."

They didn't even bother getting undressed, they collapsed on the bed and was asleep in moments.

Asuna and Agil got the pm when they walked up to an info broker that was dressed in fancy purple silk pants and shirt, with a gaudy purple hat a pirate would've worn. He twirled his mustache as he saw them approach.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence _**S0l0**_?"

"We got a map for ya, with traps. One though is a real bitch to trick." Agil held up a trade window.

"Where is this dungeon?"

"Northeast in the _Swamp of Pollis_ , how much?"

"How accurate is the map?"

"Very. It even had two trapped treasure rooms." Asuna gave the broker an annoyed look.

"500,000."

"Don't rip us off, look at the note on the boss for it." Agil looked annoyed.

"This is what's not in the book...I'll double it, but that's as high as I can go."

"Fine." The trade was made and then they went to the inn.

"Your room keys." The NPC handed them two separate keys.

"I guess we wait till the others get back…"

"I get to share a room with _two_ others."

"How much for these potions?" Sachi pointed and Ducker shook his head.

"I'll just buy the ingredients and make them. Right now it's a good idea to keep a few of my paralysis spikes on us at all times."

"Too bad it can't be applied to shot."

They picked up some rations and water and some more oil for the lanterns.

As they walked back to the inn they ran into Silica.

"They didn't have enough feed, so I _had_ to dip into the stache."

"Oi...though why does Asuna not want to be around when you feed the beasts?"

"It's what being fed to them."

They entered the Inn and seen a very neer asleep Asuna and Agil.

"Wake up." Ducker clapped his hands.

"Huh?"

"Let's get some sleep." Silica and Sachi helped up Asuna and Ducker poked and prodded Agil.

When they were all in their rooms did they all finally crash.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 12th 2024 0950**

 **City of Silver**

A scream woke them all up and Kirito was the first one out of the inn and into the square. They saw a player hanging like he had been at a hangman's gallows, only off of a balcony. The only thing that didn't make it a funny scene was the two-handed sword that was sticking out of his chest and out the back of his armor. He was gasping and when he breathed his last did he become pixels, armor and all.

They saw a girl there looking terrified amongst the confused crowd. She wore a teal shirt that showed her shoulders, tight light leather pants and dark leather boots. She was armed with a single handed sword and a caplock dueling pistol, her armor was a breastplate. She had purple hair and blue eyes.

"Did you see what happened?" Asuna placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"H-he was my friend...I got separated and…" She grabbed onto Asuna like she was a lifeline.

"What happened?" Asuna's soothing voice wasn't breaking through to the scared girl.

"Sinon." Kirito motioned with his head to the door and she nodded. "Agil-"

"On it. Everyone look for a [ _winner_ ] icon!" The big black man nodded to Kirito.

"It must've been a duel…" Ducker looked around but wasn't having any luck.

"Too bad this isn't irl...I could've had Aian Saizu sniff out the murderer…" Silica looked around.

Kirito and Sinon looked the room over and seen the rope.

"Remember how Ducker is so annoying?" Sinon looked at him.

"Yeah...which means we coulda walked right...by. Him. Shit."

"My detection skill is almost as high as yours...but even then _one_ of us should've spotted him."

"It's a kill in a safe zone...something is _not_ right."

Sinon's eyes widened. "That means…"

"We solve this, screw the _**Army**_. We just got here and now a PK just happened."

"I see someone else is here." A player dressed in red and gold full plate armor with a kite shield with a spike and a fantasy two handed sword stepped through the door.

The players gold eyes looked sharply to Kirito. "I take it you're here investigating?"

"Yeah."

"When you find the killer, pm me."

"Is this before the trial or after?" Sinon looked at him.

"No need for a trial."

"Your brand of justice isn't the only brand out there Judge Dredd."

"And if you need back up?"

"I'll pm you." Kirito gave Dredd a surely look.

"I'll be looking into it on my end. If I find the killer before you, I'll let you know."

"After he's dead?" Sinon pulled up her scarf.

"Yep." With that the leader of _**Legion**_ left the players from _**S0l0**_.

"We have to find the guy before he does."

"Let's get to it then." Sinon and Kirito left the building and met up with the rest of their guild at a local tavern, they also had the girl with them.

"Ok, has she said anything useful?" Kirito looked to Asuna and Sinon punched his arm, hard. "Ow-"

"Have some sympathy, she just saw her friend murdered."

"She said his name was Caynz, she was supposed to meet him and then…"

"I see… _ **Legion**_ is also on the hunt, so _we_ need to find the murderer before _they_ do." Nobody noticed the girls look of fright turn real.

"I took a look at the sword, it's named _Guiltythorn_ , but it's not that good a blade though…" Agil patted the blade on the table. "It was made by someone named Grimlock."

The girl put her hand over her mouth as a squeak was heard.

"That name rung a few bells. Who was he?" Ducker looked to the girl.

"Wait up, what's your name?" Sachi gave the rogue a deathglare.

"Yolko...and Grimlock was the...second leader of my old guild...oh my god...is it that?"

"Is what 'it'?" Ducker looked confused.

"...the ring...it must be the ring…" Everyone looked confused.

"Must've been a drop…" Asuna comforted as best she could. "You can tell us…"

"Agil…"

"Yeah, we'll watch her, let's start with what we got."

"If anymore info comes-"

"We'll let you know."

"Shino-"

"I'm ready if you are."

"I'll find a house later." Agil waved as he gently spoke to the scared purple haired girl.

"Let's take care of this." Kirito and Sinon left, both looking grim.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 12th 2024 1423**

 **City of Silver**

The info broker looked to her two latest "clients" and laughed. She was dressed in a lush gold cloak that hid her well endowed figure. Her green eyes held mirth as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"How would _I_ know that name? Grimlock?"

"You boasted you knew who he was, so we're asking." Sinon gave the lady a no nonsense glare.

"Men are men. Now that you mention it...he was married...by why ask about a dead guild?"

"Because, there was a murder in a safe-zone."

That got her attention immediately. "Where?" She was all business.

"Silver Square. The blade used was _made_ by him. We need to find him before _**Legion**_ get's ahold of him." The name alone made her shiver. Kirito gave the info broker a look that said he wasn't playing around.

"As far as I know he lives on Floor 31. But if the blade that was used was made by him…"

"Don't read too much into it. The murderer could've bought it from him and then used it on his former guildmate. We. Don't. Know." Kirito didn't like the look of fear in the info brokers face.

"Besides, if we don't get to him first, we'll never know." Sinon took Kirito's arm. "We'll find him from here. Thanks." Sinon pulled him along.

"How do we-"

"You were staring at her tits." This statement caused him to blush and sputter. "Just admit it."

"I...yeah…"

"She's all show and no substance...besides, that hurt."

"Are we really-"

"I've considered is to be."

"It's just that...I don't know what to do." He scratched the back of his head.

"Males…" Sinon kissed him, the spark of it reaching him.

After the kiss it looked like a thunderbolt struck him.

"What happens when you get married in the game?"

"What?"

"What happens when you get married in the _game_?"

"Shared storage...oh…"

"If he was the _second_ leader of her old guild, who was the _leader_?"

"If there was ever a dispute over an item you always kept it till it could be resolved...but I see your point." She looked thoughtful.

A pm came through and he opened it. He smiled and she looked at him confused.

"Guess who Grimlock was married to."

"Who?"

"Griselda."

"The leader of _**Golden Apple**_ …"

"Who also left to sell the ring."

"And she's the one who was killed first. He could be getting revenge."

"If we were married...and you were killed...I'd bury the motherfucker." Kirito looked seriously at her.

She looked at him and held him close. "Good to know...and I would do the same for you."

They arrived at the square and looked to one another. "The main city on Floor 31 is Wrathbane."

"Good place to start."

"Transport: Wrathbane!"

 **xXx**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 12th 2024 1734**

 **City of Silver**

Agil looked over his shoulder as two people from _**Legion**_ walked over. One was in gold cloth and leathers, armed with a gunblade that was a mix of a single edged two-handed sword and a musket. The other was in full plate and armed with two two-handed maces.

"Can we speak with the witness?"

"If she'll talk to you." The big black man shrugged.

Asuna made to move but Yolko grabbed her arm.

"I...I don't want to…"

"Ya heard the lady." Agil looked to them.

"Boys...I suggest you go looking for members of _**Titan's Hand**_...from what we gathered, someone hired them to do the killing. Problem is, we haven't found out who." Ducker looked thoughtful.

"That would make sense...we'll look into it." The mace wielder smiled and nodded as he pulled his companion along.

"What happens when they found out you _lied_ to them?" Asuna looked hard at the thief.

"I just stated one possible route for Griselda's death...if _I_ was after the ring, it's what I would've done." Ducker smiled as Sachi face-palmed and then struck him in the back of the head.

"Baka!"

"But it does keep them busy as we do the real investigation...I just got a pm from Kirito, Grimlock wasn't at his shop on floor 31, it hasn't been open for a long time." Agil looked at Yolko.

"Interesting…" Ducker looked to the girl thoughtfully.

"She stays with us tonight."

"Then we need a house. I'll look for one here." Agil got up and left.

"I'm...gonna follow the lead you gave us…" Ducker left and was just gone.

"I _hate_ it when he does that...come on…" Asuna, Sachi, and Silica went with Yolko up to her room, after Silica paid for two rooms.

Agil found a house. It was a four story, twenty-two room building. On the roof was an open air bath, the fourth floor held six rooms with private bathrooms, the third floor held the same, the second floor held six rooms plus a communal bathroom, and the first floor held a kitchen, dining room and bar area, common/living room, and a bigger shop area. The price for it was eighty-eight million col. He paid for it in full and smiled.

"Inns are a pain…"

"Yeah, they can be." Ducker appeared right beside him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to appreciate your taste is architecture."

"So, whats up?"

"Something about her story smells funny."

"You're getting that feeling too?"

"Yeah...She mentioned a guy by the name of Schmitt, I've already set up a meeting with him. The funny part, he wanted it to be at the inn where we're staying currently."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll be on the roof as look out." Ducker turned and left.

"I'll close down our Floor 56 house and barn, this one came with a barn on the outskirts." Agil left and sent a pm to their beast-tamer.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 13th 2024 1145**

 **City of Silver**

Yolko sat in the chair wearing a white sweater and her gear, Schmitt was in full plate and looked distraught. Kirito and Sinon were up against the wall, Agil and Asuna were on the other wall and Silica wasn't even there. Sachi was with Ducker on the roof.

"Oh my god...can it be…" Schmitt's eyes looked terrified.

"Yes…"

"All over a stupid _ring_!"

"I guess it's not stupid anymore...but it is petty." Kirito shrugged.

"It could be...Griselda's revenge…" Yolko got up keeping her back to the window.

"Or Grimlocks." Agil looked at both of them.

"No! That ring was _cursed_ …" Schmitt bowed his head.

"If anyone has a right to revenge, it's Grimlock. But if he is doing this, he's going about it the wrong way." Asuna looked down.

"True that." Agil nodded.

Yolko was now sitting on the window. A look of shock came across her face and she fell out of the room on to the ground below the inn, turning to pixels.

"Move!" Kirito was the first one out the window, but noticed Ducker chasing a cloaked man and followed.

"Remember what we did to the boss on Floor 45?" Kirito saw the smile on Duckers face.

They jumped to another rooftop and a loud bang was heard, but a tile said [ _immortal object_ ] appeared on their target. Ducker then vanished as Kirito pulled both of his two-handed swords and activated a skill.

A dagger strike and Kirito's hits acquired the same results. [ _immortal object_ ]

Then the cloaked figure was just gone, transported away from his pursuers.

"That's 0 and 2…" Ducker looked annoyed.

"You know what this means right?"

"Yup. It's personal now." Ducker sheathed his dagger and pistol.

"Let's get back and see where we can go from here." Kirito looked pissed.

They walked back to the inn to see Asuna holding a dagger version of _Guiltythorn_.

"Back to square one." She looked annoyed.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 57**

 **April 13th 2024 1512**

 **City of Silver**

 _ **S0l0**_ was in the tavern part of the inn looking into their drinks. Ducker looked like he was thinking really hard, Sachi had a dead look in her eyes, Asuna twirled the dagger around in her hands, Agil was leaning back in his chair with his hands on his head looking like he was asleep, Silica had Pina in her lap looking down, and Kirito and Sinon sat next to one another. Sinon moved and accidently knocked a plate of food off the table, it hit the floor and turned to pixels.

"Shit. I paid-"

"No fucking way…" Kirito looked to Sinon and smiled. "Shino, I love you!"

"Huh?!" She looked downright confused as everyone else looked shocked.

"Not a great-" Asuna started, but a hyper Kirito pounded the table and the [ _immortal object_ ] tile came up.

"We didn't see anything at all but a careful ruse." The rest of the guild sans one looked confused even more.

"Check it. Caynz and Yolko go to Grimlock, say they want to avenge Griselda's death. Situation A: Grimlock goes along with it, forges both blades, and wants to find out who killed his wife. Situation B: He doesn't want to, but they beg him to, and he does it. But he wants to leave his wife to rest. Situation C: He doesn't want to, but because he had her killed off. Which means if _I_ had my wife killed off...and _I_ wanted to quietly kill any investigation, _I_ would hire the same murder guild _I_ had hired before to kill all three off."

"And since Griselda and Grimlock were married...her stuff and money became his…" Sinon looked like she had been struck by a thunderbolt.

"Who took the time to get Yolko on their friends list?" Kirito looked around and Agil smiled.

"Me."

"You and Ducker track them down, if their safe, no need to interfere."

"If their not, step in, gotcha."

"I'm going with." Sachi got up with them.

"Fine. The rest of us will get _**Legion**_." Asuna looked shocked at him.

"Why!?"

"The mere threat of _**Legion**_ will get them to run if the murder guild is really a possibility. Asuna, if you don't want to come that's fine, go with Agil. Agil, here is the anchoring crystal for the corridor crystal. Send me a pm if you need back up."

"So that's how you're going to do it…" Asuna looked relieved.

"No need to give them _everything_." Kirito smiled a big cheesy grin.

"We don't need the rest of us, Kazuto, me and you are enough to just get _**Legion**_." Sinon punched his arm.

"Fine...but remember people, at the slightest hint of trouble-"

"We call you and you bring the backup." Silica smiled.

"I'll send him a pm now." Kirito looked like he was typing out a message.

"We'll see ya." Agil equipped his two shields, Asuna her rapier, Ducker his pistol and dagger, Silica, the same, and Sachi her gunblade.

"No wonder Yolko wanted us to…" Asuna shook her head.

"Are we really going with option C?"

"It is the worst case scenario...and you know how many of _those_ come true thanks to Murphy." Ducker was already going for the door.

"True that."

With that the group split up.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 19**

 **April 13th 2024 1856**

 **Memorium Forest**

Schmitt looked tired and his eyes were red with crying. He fell to his knees in front of a headstone.

 _Griselda_

 _Hero and leader of_ _ **Golden Apple**_

"I...I'm so sorry." His voice was but a whisper, but it was heard.

"Sorry for what?" The voice was female.

"I...I'm the one that gave the anchor crystal to the guild vault. I didn't know it was to…"

"Betray me?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you the instructions and the crystal?"

"...Grimlock. He said that if you needed back up, we could be there in a flash." The man in full plate bowed as low as he could. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? My death? I forgive your ignorance."

He looked up surprised and noticed another cloaked figure.

"This was recorded." The male voice surprised him, but what shocked him more was when the figures took off their hoods to reveal Caynz and Yolko.

"You didn't want her dead, but then who-"

"Look out!" Schmitt was in motion and took the hit meant for Yolko, but when he slumped to the ground, he had the paralysis icon over him.

"Oooo, I guess a tank is a tank, right Sterben?" A small wiry male with a brace of throwing daggers crouched down and poked Schmitt on the shoulder blade.

Sterben was dressed in a tattered cloak covering leathers and you could barely see two braces of dueling pistols, six apiece. His mask was shaped like a death's head.

The other two from _**Titan's Hand**_ chuckled and brought out their weapons.

"Come on Kuno, stop playing with it." One walked up with a gunblade.

"Awww...but he's kinda cute…" The dagger wielder looked back up.

"We could have these two fight, and let the winner live?" Sterben's tone was thoughtful.

Yolko and Caynz looked scared and tried to back away, but the wiry guy was quick and knicked them both, causing them both to become paralyzed.

"Kuno...now they won't be as fun." Sterben took out two pistols and aimed them, but he never got any shots off.

Ducker appeared when the five PK's had paralysis icons above their heads.

"What did I tell ya, Murphy."

"That you did. Looks like we won't have to call in _**Legion**_." Agil smirked when he sent another pm.

A bright light and the sound of a corridor opened up and there stood the _**Army**_.

Silica smiled as the soldiers picked up the five PK's.

"Kirito is gonna be pissed…"

"Actually I got a pm from him, he wanted to keep _**Legion**_ busy and let the _**Army**_ handle them." Agil smiled and then nodded to Asuna.

She left and went into the forest. Ducker disappeared.

"I really hate it when he does that." Sachi watched as the _**Army**_ opened up another corridor and was gone.

"H-How d-did-"

"We guessed the worst possible situation." Agil looked around.

"And we're real good friends with Murphy." Ducker looked like he was leading someone at gunpoint.

"So...you found me out." The male in question wore a white long vest covering a white long sleeved shirt and white baggy breeches with brown leather boots, sunglasses covering his eyes and a hat covering his black hair.

"Grimlock...how could you?" Yolko's tone held anger and fear.

"She wasn't the same here as she was in real life...She was my wife in the real world." Everyone looked shocked. "She was the perfect wife, but here...she was the one that held the shield and the sword...me, I just made them."

"Lemme get this straight, you had her killed off 'cause she wasn't your perfect wife anymore?" Agil looked like he was going to send another pm.

"I wanted her to be like before this death game. You can't blame me for that now, r-"

"You mother fucker!"

Another corridor opened up and there stood Kirito and Sinon, with a party of _**Legion**_.

"So I'm going to die now?" Grimlock had a off smile.

"No. My judgement is you're going to live." The man in the gold plate had a angry tone. "You don't get to die, you don't get the easy way out. I read the pm. _You_ had your own _wife_ killed off. For that you're sentenced to be _**Legion**_ 's blacksmith. You will not be paid, you will have long hours, and you will think about what you done."

Sinon and Kirito looked at Judge Dredd confused.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Here's another installment, I hope you enjoy. Ja ne. ^ _,^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Floor 48**

 **June 24th 2024 1245**

 **Village of Mythril**

A swordsman dressed in black walked into an blacksmith shop, but as soon as he opened the door, he didn't like the situation.

"I said _no_. You're apart of a murder guild, and I _refuse_ to work with murderers." The girl had pink hair and red eyes, which held hate. Her dress was a red long sleeved that stopped to just above the knee, her boots was brown leather.

"Awwww c'mon sweetheart, there's no proof-" The male in question wore a tattered dirty cloak, leather pants and boots, his hood was drawn back to show greasy black hair and orange eyes.

The black swordsman wore a black trenchcoat over a black with silver highlights breastplate and a black shirt. His pants was black leather as well as his boots, but his boots had black with silver armor plates, the knee guard on the left had a '0' in silver on it.

"The lady said no, I'd leave if I was you." The black swordsman had a no nonsense tone.

The blacksmith shop was a two room building with a water wheel in back where the forge was and the shop was in front.

The PK turned to him and have a menacing glare. "Back off shorty, or I'll take you out."

"I'm good friends with Dredd." The black swordsman smirked as the PK went white.

"I-I'll be back honey-"

"No, you won't." The black swordsman picked up a blade and gave it a few test swings. "Do you mind if I borrow this for a few?" He looked to the girl in red.

"S-Sure...why?"

"If this prick isn't out of here in the next ten seconds, I'll be needing something to throw him out." The answer had her giving a nod and a look of anger on the PK's face.

"I'll be seeing _you_ later." The PK pointed to the black swordsman.

"When and where?" The door slammed shut and he put the sword down.

"What's your name Sir Knight?" The girl in red smiled.

"Kirito, and I'll send a pm to Dredd about that guy." Her look went to confused.

"A Lot of people say they _know_ him, but you actually do?"

"Yeah...it was a while back. And your name?" He went looking at the two handed swords.

"Lizbeth, but you can call me Liz." She smiled.

"Ok...this might sound a _little_ embarrassing, but I actually managed to break _both_ of my swords, I need replacements. The thing is...they need rare material, which I'm willing to get."

"I have to come with you...it's the only way to get it...what kind of swords do you need?"

"Two two handed swords, as heavy as you can make them."

"Care to try this one?" She grunted with effort as she took down her heaviest two handed sword.

He picked it up with one hand and frowned. "Still too light. Sorry."

"Then I guess we're going on an adventure. I'm an expert mace wielder, but I've also know some things about pistols. I've gotten better with muskets." She looked proud.

"I'll use this till I get something better."

She nodded and let him take the single two handed sword.

"We need to go to Floor 55, there's a dragon there that eats crystals and then makes a rare material I can use."

"Done."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 64**

 **June 24th 2024 1325**

 **Tanner Settlement**

Ducker and Sachi sat at the small inn looking for the info broker, both with tankards of mead. Ducker was now wearing tight black leathers with two braces, one held throwing daggers and the other held six caplock pistols. His boots were black leather with black armor plates that had silver highlights, the left knee pad had _**S0l0**_ 's '0'. Sachi was wearing black leathers, but she had an armored right sleeve of black plate with silver highlights. Her black leather boots were the same as Ducker's. Her gunblade was a mixture of a bastard sword and a caplock musket carbine. The inn/tavern they were in was small, one large room with kitchen on the first floor and a small selection of rooms on the second floor.

"I really hope this won't turn into a wild goose chase." Ducker was fiddling with a dagger.

"The info broker said she had some good info for us. Patience is a virtue." Sachi gave a smile in his direction.

The info broker walked up to them wearing a grey cloak and brown leathers, when she pulled back the hood they saw she had black hair and blue eyes. "Sorry I'm late, I had to lose a tail."

"Who?" Ducker looked at her curiously.

" _ **Titan's Hand**_. They're not the only ones though. Murder guild's are trying to recruit info brokers, blacksmiths, leatherworkers, you name it. They want to try and take out _**Legion**_. I'm giving this out for free, you _know_ what would happen if _**Legion**_ would disappear." The worried look on the brokers face said it all.

"It'd be open season...shit." Ducker looked pissed.

"What can we do to help?" Sachi had a serious look on her features.

"I _know_ you're on good terms with _**Legion**_. Pass the word. If you know craftsmen, tell them to not join up. The players that are in red guild's…" The woman shuddered.

"We'll pass word. I promise that." Ducker looked like he was seething.

"Looks like Dredd is going to owe us." Sachi then got up.

"We need to tell the others as well." Ducker got up as well.

"I'll see you later then." The woman got up and vanished.

"She stole your thing." Sachi giggled at his dropped jaw.

"I have to max out that skill." He then brought up the pm screen and typed out a message.

"We better get going."

"Yeah, Sinon _won't_ be happy."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 55**

 **June 24th 2024 1845**

 **Kessho no hoho**

Kirito and Liz was walking down a mountain path, the snow and sleet was blowing in their faces. Liz was wearing a black fur lined cloak as her armored boots crunched in the thick snow. Her right shoulder seemed bigger than the left, a gauntleted right hand held a special mace. On her left arm was a buckler.

"I didn't know it was going to be this _cold_ here." Her teeth chattered.

"At least you can't catch frostbite here. We're close to _The Glittering Summit_."

"Aren't you _cold_?"

"If your mind is disciplined, you don't feel cold." He chuckled as she have him a sour look.

"The things I go through…."

When they crested the lip of the summit the snow and sleet stopped and they saw a terrain of glitter. Crystals of all shapes and sizes littered the landscape.

"So pretty…" Liz's voice held awe.

"I hate to kill the dragon but…" Kirito was interrupted by a female.

"My, my...you are a looker...I think I may keep you...but the girlfriend has to go." The girl stepped out from behind a large shard.

She wore black leathers with red highlights and red armor plates on her boots, chest, and forearms. Her weapons were attached to her boots. Her kick blades sprung when she stepped on the ball of her foot and twisted.

"My girlfriend would shoot you for that." Kirito's voice was deadpan.

' _Did he just-_ '

"Bring it." She launched herself at Liz, but Kirito got in the way. "Ok boys, we take these two alive. Her for her skills, and the yummy man meat for me."

The guy with the greasy hair stepped out with another guy.

"I told ya honey...one way or another, yer comin with me." Greasy smirked.

"Awwww...I haven't had a kill in weeks…"

"Same-hito...quit complaining." The girl kicked high and brought it down as an axe kick, the heel blade cutting deep into his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Kirito swung the light two handed sword and missed.

The two kick combo from the girl had him dodging out of the way...into the path of the dragon.

The other two circled around, their backs to the dragon.

Liz aimed her mace and twisted. The head opened up to reveal a muzzle. The loud bang from her firing and wounding Greasy also brought some other attention.

The dragon looked just like the landscape, all glittery with sharp points on scales. When it roared it got everyone's attention.

"Nobody said anything about a _dragon_!" Same-hito looked scared.

Kirito ran and grabbed Liz.

"No you don-" The girl with the kick blades was frozen solid when the dragon made a pass, her acting as a shield for Kirito and Liz.

The other two PK's tried to run, but the dragon spotted them and went after them freezing them solid. Since they were moving, they kept moving and shattered.

A wing gust threw Kirito and Liz over the edge of a pit, quickly thinking he pulled her close and rolled while in mid air to where Liz was on top.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 67**

 **June 24th 2024 2135**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

Sinon looked at the clock and didn't like the feeling she was getting. The guild house had a spacious first floor with a large shop area, living room, and bar/dining area. The second floor held eight guest rooms with two full bathrooms. The third floor had six rooms with personal full bathrooms. The fourth floor was one large indoor bath and the roof was an outdoor bath. Sachi and Ducker was sitting on the couch with Asuna and Agil. As they all looked at the time a knock came from the door. When opened by an irate Sinon, her eyes went low.

"I'm glad you guys sent me the message, I've got my guild searching for him now." Dredd had an apologetic look.

"I'm going." Sinon started equipping gear.

"But you know-" Agil started, but a look silenced him.

"I don't like this. Just waiting for him when we _know_ he went to a _blacksmith_. Now that we know that red guild's are "recruiting" craftsmen...I'm going." The look in her eye silenced any retort.

"If your gonna stupid, I can be stupid to." Agil smiled as he equipped his gear.

"Same here." Asuna did the same.

"If he goes, _I_ go." Sachi equipped her gear.

"And...why not?" Ducker did the same.

"What about Silica?"

"Yes, what about me?" The tamer looked annoyed.

"You coming?" Agil made her crack a smile.

"If that idiot _brother_ of mine has gotten into trouble...yes, I'm going." Silica equipped her gear.

"I'll go to. I owe him." Dredd made for the door.

"You do realize that _**Titan's Hand**_ has made you their number one target?" Asuna looked at Dredd confused.

"Let them try. _**Legion**_ is an ally of _**S0l0**_."

"We did send him a message, he should be alright." Agil withered under Sinon's gaze.

"I want to be sure he is with my own two eyes." Sinon left and the rest of _**S0l0**_ followed after.

Dredd just shrugged his shoulders.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 55**

 **June 24th 2024 2236**

 **Kessho no hoho**

Kirito felt a weight on his chest and slowly opened his eyes to see a pink mop of messy hair. He saw that both of their HP's were in the red. He gently rolled her off onto the soft snow. ' _Son of a bitch...that would've hurt if this wasn't a game…_ '

They were in a deep hole, the sides covered in frost. He then noticed a depression that lead to a cave that had ice and crystal shards, what made him raise his eyebrows was a small clutch of eggs.

He popped a health potion as he ran back to the pinkette that was just getting up.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" He handed Liz a health potion.

"Good please." Liz downed it.

"We're safe for now...because dragons are nocturnal. But the bad news is...this is the dragon's nest."

She then looked like a thunderbolt hit her. "Its nest?"

"Yes."

"Then…" She started looking through the snow.

"What are you...doing?" Kirito looked lost.

"The rare material is made when the dragon eats the crystal. So...we're looking for it's droppings...poop." Kirito laughed and helped search.

She picked up two large ingots and smiled. "These are what I need."

"I'm going back to the cave." He went back and tapped to get the info on the eggs. ' _Either can be used as an 'S' class food or...no way...Silica will be out of action for a while._ '

"What did you get?" Liz looked at him confused.

"A dragons egg."

"Are ya going to eat it?"

"I'll let my tamer raise it."

"Your tamer? As in the one in your guild?"

"Yup. Now to get out of here."

He took a running start and tried to run up the wall...only to slip on a ice covered crystal and fall a good four stories. His health went into the yellow.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Liz gave him a knowing look.

"I guess we're spending the night here." He took out a tent and two sleeping bags.

"O-One tent?"

"That's all I got, your welcome to sleep outside." She punched his arm as she went into the tent. "Just be glad I have a spare sleeping bag."

"Yeah, yeah...no peeking." Liz sounded annoyed.

"We need to be up early. Otherwise…"

"A dragon won't take kindly to having us here."

He entered the tent and laid down. She was already in the sleeping bag.

"Night." With that he turned out the lantern and rolled over.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 48**

 **June 25th 2024 0359**

 **Village of Mythril**

Dredd looked at the blacksmith shop and then to _**S0l0**_.

"This is the only blacksmith shop where the blacksmith is missing."

"Its safe to say then this is the one he went to?" Asuna looked to _**Legion**_ 's leader.

"I know you're hiding out there, ya might as well step out." Ducker had a smirk.

"Well, well...one of the its could sense us…" A PK stepped from nothing, wearing a tattered dirty cloak covering dirty leather armor and a metal dragon mask. Two more stepped out in dirty leathers.

"You look like you lost your marbles a _long_ time ago Dragonman." Ducker pulled three throwing spikes.

"The it thinks it's funny." The annoyed tone in Dragonman's voice was thick.

"What are you doing here?" Sinon made like she was going to pull her gunblade.

"One of Rosalia's is missing. We tracked her here. And then we find its."

" _ **Titan's Hand**_ …" The golden armored leader of _**Legion**_ got their attention.

"Any other day and _he_ would be on the scorecard. But Rosalia cares about the her we were sent to find." Dragonman pointed a finger at Dredd.

"I suggest we part ways here, you can trust _us_ not to stab you in the back." Agil raised his shields.

"The _**S0l0**_ it is right, they are too _weak_ to do what's necessary." Dragonman raised a hand and they all vanished.

"We need to find them first." Sachi pulled her weapon.

"That goes without saying." Silica nodded to her mount.

The dire sized mounts let their caretakers get on their saddles.

"He more than likely offered to help get the material." Sinon got on the black scaled wyvern.

"He's at least trying to cut cost." Agil was on his horse.

"We'll have to feed them soon." Silica started going to the village square.

"We'll have to go floor by floor...but a smith told me of a dragon on floor 55…"

"The one that eats the crystals?" Ducker looked to Dredd.

"Yeah...let's talk to an info broker." Dredd got on his horse.

"I know one that's close." Ducker grinned.

"Lead the way." Sinon gave him a look.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 55**

 **June 25th 2024 0435**

 **Kessho no hoho**

She looked over at his sleeping form and was bunching up the sleeping bag. ' _He said...but isn't this a bit...fast?_ '

He was snoring and then she smiled and got closer to him. ' _Its kinda stupid...I went with this complete stranger but yet…_ '

He turned over and she could see his sleeping face. It was peaceful, serene, completely free of worry. ' _Mom always said...if You want to know someone, watch them sleep._ ' She watched him sleep for a few more minutes before falling asleep again, holding onto him.

 **xXx**

The girl that was frozen finally thawed, her health in the dangerous red. She saw her comrades, or more accurately the ice shards that once held them. She shook her head and then noticed her gears durability was also in the red. ' _Shit! And right now there's no way I'm bringing anyone in._ ' She Then popped a health potion and waited as her health refilled. She went through her inventory and found out she had two fifty foot lengths of silk rope. ' _Too bad I have to use my toys like this, but….worth it._ ' She took them out and tied them together using a simple square knot. She had many pleasant memories of both of these ropes. Touching them almost made her wet. She had to get thoughts of Kirito dominating her out of her head. She went to the edge and tied off an end, slowly rappelling down. She kept out of sight as the dragon flew overhead.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 55**

 **June 25th 2024 0500**

 **Oliver Settlement**

The NPC looked at them expectantly. He was dressed in furs and leathers and looked like he had _no_ patience.

"Come on, I told ya they went looking for the crystal dragon...damn fool's."

"How many?" Dredd looked at the NPC.

"Two groups, first one was a guy and a girl, the other was a girl and two guys, and this will cost ya extra."

"Fine, here, which way did they go?" Sinon held the sack of col.

"Head east till ya see the mountain, then take the trail." He held his hand out greedily.

"Half now, half when we get there." Sinon smiled as the NPC's face fell.

"I'll guide ya...damn smarty pants…" The NPC grumbled and started on the path. The rest of _**S0l0**_ plus Dredd followed, feeling like they were getting closer to finding their friend.

 **xXx**

The girl looked down from where she was at. She could see a very tiny tent down below, sighing she activated her kick blades and started to climb down, the weapons helping her make footholds. But she slipped and fell, the durability of all of her gear giving up the ghost as she slammed into the ground. She found herself at a white loading screen with big letters saying **[** _ **You are dead, deleting character.**_ **10]**

"W-Where am I?" She started to feel a warm sensation started at the base of her skull.

 **[9]**

 _Nerv-gear manual: the device will need to be serviced once every year to run a diagnostic to see of the emitters are running dangerous levels of_ _ **microwave**_ _radiation._

 **[8]**

"Is this what the others saw before they were logged out?"

 **[7]**

"Microwaves cook…" Her look of shock as she realized what the burning at the base of her skull was.

 **[6]**

"They're all dead…"

 **[5]**

"If they're all dead...then…"

 **[4]**

"I'm gonna die…" She hung her head.

 **[3]**

"Strangely...I'm calm about this."

 **[2]**

"This is what I deserve...a fitting end." She closed her eyes. But when she didn't feel what she thought she was supposed to feel she looked and seen something strange to her.

 **[** _ **Emitter deactivated. Reinstating player**_ **.]**

"What?" Then she was loaded back to where she was supposed be, at the bottom of the hole. The black swordsman and the red blacksmith were looking at her. She then saw why. She totally naked except for the maturity filter, which was a set of white short shorts and a white tubetop.

"Almost didn't get to ya in time…"

"But she's a _killer_!"

"She needed proof...I bet now she has it." Kirito had a knowing look.

"Where did you get that item?" Liz looked at him.

"Remember around Christmas time? The special event?"

"Yeah?" Even she had heard of it.

"I soloed _Nicholas the Renegade_."

With all Liz and the PK has seen, they could believe it.

"Too bad no-one has a settlement banner...it would make things easier to get out of here…" They were looking at him like he was crazy.

"A dragons nest...as a player based town...are you crazy?" Liz looked like she could hit him.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with her, but I am." The PK looked scared.

"We can...shit." Kirito was looking up.

The girls looked up and seen a very angry dragon diving at them.

Kirito grabbed both girls and ran up the wall. "Hang on!"

When he was able to he flipped and landed on the dragon's back...where he clamped his legs around the dragon's neck.

Said dragon wasn't happy to have a passenger and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge them. She flew out of her nest bucking and twisting trying to get them off. When Kirito saw what looked like the path he timed it to where when he let go, snow would break their fall. Both girls were screaming, but for the PK, he made her drink a health potion, which brought her to the yellow.

The dragon free of her unwanted passengers dived back into her nest just as the sun was rising.

The PK stood up as well as Kirito and Liz. They found themselves surrounded by players.

"The _**S0l0**_ it's will be here soon-"

"We're already here...with more on the way." Agil stepped forward with his shields ready.

"I'd run of I were you. _**Legion**_ isn't as forgiving as _**S0l0**_." Dredd smiled ferally.

"Another day _**Legion**_." The man in the dragon mask pulled the kickboxer PK along, all the PK's fading out of sight.

"So...spending the night…"

"Ducker…" Sachi looked like she was going to hit him.

"Underneath the stars…" Agil had a smirk.

"Nothing happened." Kirito looked to his guild.

"With a beautiful girl…" Silica have a cheerful smile, but a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Are you blushing?" Asuna stated at him.

"Its freezing out, lets get outta here."

"We need to talk anyway."

"Aww come on Shino...nothing happened…" Kirito looked to Sinon in a truthful manner.

"Kazuto, I know you wouldn't do anything." Sinon smiled at him.

Liz looked between the two then down. She then put on a cheerful smile and looked back up.

"I-I was...nevermind." She backed up a step as Sinon looked at her.

"Thank you for being here with him. He sometimes forgets that other people aren't like him." Sinon pulled Liz into a hug. In her ear however… "He's already taken, but if you want to join the guild, you already have my vote."

"But...he saved _me_ …"

"C'mon girl, let's get out of here." The big black man clapped her on the back.

Everyone took out their crystals as Dredd was paying their NPC guide.

" _ **Transport: Mythril!**_ " _**S0l0**_ plus one were then gone.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I did add some content to Chp 5...but lets see if you all notice the small things that's in here. Any questions, feel free to ask. Ja ne. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Floor 74**

 **Oct 17 2024 1245**

 **Lapis Caverns**

Kirito and Sinon were deep in the dungeon resting after a run in with a group of mobs. She was dressed in a black trenchcoat with silver highlights, black breastplate, black armored sleeve with a silver pauldron, black tight leather pants, black leather boots with black armored plates with silver highlights. Her gunblade was a mixture of a two handed sword and a caplock musket. She pulled up her scarf which was black with silver highlights. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat covering a silver breastplate, leather pants that fit, but not tight and black leather boots with silver armored plates. His two two handed swords crossed on his back. They had a dark blue hue and were double edged.

"Remember when we got you back?"

"From when I got the egg?"

"Yeah...who knew so many PK's would be there."

"Fifteen to nine, at least they left...wonder why though…"

"I think they're starting to realize that they're killing people...but they don't want to go back."

"So...get back and report otherwise you're dead kinda thing?"

"Something like that."

"That skeleton sucked."

"They brought back up...and If we didn't have _**Legion**_ …"

"I know…"

"I heard they totally wiped out two red guild's...the _**Black Blades**_ and _**Death Jesters**_. Down to the last man." She have him a serious look.

"We almost mapped this section...lets get back before Sachi kills Liz...in a metaphorically speaking way." Her glare let him know what he said _wasn't_ funny.

"She's a perv." She pulled up her scarf.

"At least she isn't as bad as Ducker…"

"I swear...who _ever_ thought that lockpicking and _pickpocketing_ were good skills should be shot."

"Well...he was able to steal your weapon...which means he is able to steal theirs."

"That's _so_ not the point. Which means _someone else_ can do it to _us_!"

"The thought did strike me...but...with as many people on the front lines…"

"Yeah."

They heard a shot and rushed to where they heard it from. They saw a group in _**Legion**_ colors fighting a group in _**Titan's Hand**_ colors, but the red players were losing, badly. When the last one standing launched himself at a player in a black leather trench coat with gold lapels, a quick swipe of a standard two handed sword brought his health into the red. The player in the coat took off his peaked black and gold cap and pulled out a dueling pistol.

The other four from _**Legion**_ mopped up pretty quick.

"Alright gents...do you think this one should live?" His green eyes held a neutrality.

"Death." One with two spiked shields for weapons didn't hesitate.

"Death." One with a caplock musketoon was reloading and had a bored tone.

"How many did you kill?" One in full gold plate with a two handed gunblade looked at the red player.

"More than you'll know…"

"Death." At the sound of the last syllable of the word the man in the coat raised his pistol.

"For the crime of murder on multiple counts I hereby sentence you to death." And with that the PK became pixels.

"Wasn't that a little...extreme?" Kirito looked to the guy in the peaked cap.

"Commissar Isaac Lawton. We were ordered to cleanse this dungeon of filth."

"Ok...we mapped out some areas-" Sinon started.

"Sometimes we find ones that were press-ganged into being a red...if there's a tie we call the _**Army**_ to pick up the trash." The one with the shields looked at _**S0l0**_.

"He had a shot at living. He chose to die." The one in full plate sheathed his weapon.

"How many times have you called the _**Army**_?" Sinon looked to Lawton.

"Twice."

With that _**Legion**_ left Kirito and Sinon there. When they could move again they left the dungeon with Sinon pulling up her scarf.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 74**

 **Oct 17 2024 1556**

 **Bluebell Forest**

The trees looked like oak and ash, maybe an elder once in awhile. Sinon stopped and ducked behind a tree pulling Kirito with her. She brought her finger to her lips and he nodded. He then heard the rustling of foliage, he then saw what she saw. A _ragou rabbit_. She took a knee and drew her weapon. He held his breath and waited, the right moment came when the prey jumped away from something unseen and she loosed her shot. She hit the head and the rabbit was no more. She looked at the drop she got and smiled.

"I just got dinner. Asuna is gonna flip." Sinon had a smug look.

"If you want to have it all, you can...but you know Agil will want a bite...as well as the others."

"Asuna will get some. And because you're my boyfriend, you'll get some." Sinon blushed as she pulled up her scarf.

"Thanks…" He looked away as he blushed.

"The others can get some if it's prepared right." Sinon started walking and he caught up to her.

"...We've seen how _**Legion**_ does things...it shouldn't be a surprise to us…"

"But they've had our back. Others guilds have left us to rot Kazuto." Sinon looked over to him.

"Even the _**Knights**_ have left us to do some dirty work."

"Something is weird about Heathcliff. I can't say what it is though."

"Shino, let's just head home and eat a great meal." He pulled her close in a hug and she wrapped an arm around his side.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 74**

 **Oct 17 2024 1908**

 **S0l0 Guildhouse**

The guildhouse was a four story structure. The first floor was spacious with a lounge, bar, expanded shop area, and restaurant going by the name **Asuna's Meals from Home**. The second floor had eight rooms with a communal bathroom, the third floor had eight rooms with private bathrooms. The fourth floor held a blacksmith's working area and on the roof was an open air bath. Connected to it was a stable and close to it was a barn. Agil sat and looked over at Liz.

"Your bet." He held his cards close.

"Fine...five point five million." She smiled.

"Show 'em." He dropped his hand to reveal a royal flush...in spades.

She looked down and dropped her cards, then transferred the amount of col. "How do you do that?"

"In a game like this, lady luck is _very_ fickle. If ya have nothen good, don't let it show on your face."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm kinda surprised Sinon is sharing that 'S' class food with us."

"It's up to Asuna on how to cook it though...but she's great about that though." He put the cards back into his inventory.

Some players entered the store area and browsed through some items.

"Hey! What gives with this price?" The player wearing leathers and a caplock musket looked incredulously at the better firearm.

"Do you know what we had to go through to get it?" Agil looked irritatedly to the player.

"It's a drop, so wh-"

"From a _boss_. A _boss_ that there was _little_ information on. We almost lost people. Either pay up or choose something else." The big black man crossed his arms.

"Fine! Fine...The stats on it are too good though…"

"A gunblade smith can't make anything better." The player thought over and then paid the amount.

"Thanks man…" The player left without sounding thankful with his buddy.

"Ummm...I could _try_ to make better…" Liz came in and looked at him.

Liz was dressed in a black dress with silver highlights and a silver ribbon in her hair. Her boots were black leather with silver armored plates.

Agil fixed his long-vest as he looked to the girl. "If ya do, I'm more than happy to sell it."

She punched his arm in a playful manner. Ducker walked in looking like a cat that ate the canary.

"Oh god...what did you do?" Liz looked at him in trepidation.

"I just heard some news...and now we got a contact in _**Titan's Hand**_...remember that girl the boss saved?"

"Yeah...the kick boxer?"

"Her name is Tana...and she's given me some info to pass onto the boss."

"How do you know you can trust her?"

"I don't." He smiled at her shocked look.

"Boy, you're playing with fire, and you know how well of friends we are with murphy."

"He's like a guild member, I know. Are they back?"

"Yes, but they're going over the map right now."

"Right, I'll wait."

"Do we tell Sachi?"

"Ummm...no." Liz shook her head. "He won't be able to walk for a while...and not in a good way."

"Girl! Get your head outta the gutter." He shook his head as he left for the bar area.

Silica walked in looking happy. "Nipper is doing quite well, takes his feedings well too."

"Seriously... _Nipper_? That is a **dragon** we are talking about." Liz looked to the tamer.

"But he's so cute…" Silica got another look from Liz that was confused.

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute, even Onii-sama agrees."

"Oi…" Liz face-palmed.

"Dinners ready!" They all heard Asuna from the restaurant area.

"I'll get Onii-sama and Onee-san." The girl ran up the stairs.

"This is gonna taste good…" Agil rubbed his hands together.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 74**

 **Oct 18 2024 1246**

 **Precarious Foothold**

The man has grey hair and eyes and was in a suit of full plate painted white with red highlights. He looked a little old, but the person wasn't alone. The young person with him was dressed in white cloth and red leathers and carried a bow. The young person had purple hair and green eyes.

"Stop fidgeting."

"Old man, this is boring."

"I'm the second in command of _**The Knights of the Blood Oath**_. Show some respect."

"I know Kuradeel." The boy rolled his eyes.

Just then they saw the bright light of someone transporting in, when it died down they saw all of _**S0l0**_ mounted, the little tamer also holding a small bundle.

Kuradeel looked distastefully at them. "Oh...it's _them_."

"They're not that bad-"

"They take in _beaters_!" The girl riding the wyvern turned and gave Kuradeel a very arctic look.

"I've heard some of the things they've done, and only some of it was bad. Remember Floor 72? That was a rotten deal for them."

"They were chosen for the rear guard. They knew the risks."

"Shino...it's not worth it." Kirito looked to her and saw the burning anger.

"Dude! You left them there to die!"

"It sounds like you're a fan...are you as worthless as they are?"

The girl eyes were like burning embers as she halted her mount.

"Worthless?"

"Oh shit...now he's done it…" Ducker looked at Kuradeel with pity.

Kirito sighed and dismounted as the rest of _**S0l0**_ but Silica.

"What's your problem with us?" Agil equipped his shields.

Sachi readied her gunblade as Ducker seemed to vanish.

"You're in a guild with **the** _beater_." He didn't see it coming as Sinon stormed up and kicked him in the balls.

Kuradeel's guildmate just stood there and watched him hit the ground with a tile that said **[immortal object]**.

"Be glad this is a game, you would be on the ground holding what's left of your so-called manhood." The acid in her tone hit the group around the plaza. "He tried to warn players, but thanks to people like _you_ , they don't listen. They end up dead and I'm sick of it."

"You're just his slut-" Kirito picked him up and sent over a duel request.

"Put your money where your mouth is. If you run now you don't _deserve_ to be second in command of your guild." Kirito pulled both of his two handed blades.

"You picked this fight, you finish it... _boss_." He stood back and seen the look of hatred he was getting from the person he is suppose to guard.

"Fine. I'll put this _beater_ in his place, then I'll put you in yours." He pulled his gunblade and waited.

 **[request accepted]**

Both glared at each other.

 **[3]**

Kirito got in the ready position.

 **[2]**

Kuradeel got in a ready position, his right foot going to the rear.

 **[1]**

Kuradeel was already going to a knee.

 **[begin!]**

Kuradeel fired only to miss, Kirito jumped high only to land behind his opponent. The _**Knight**_ swung his weapon around only to have it parried away by one of _**S0l0**_ 's blades as the other found a home in the _**Knight**_ 's leg. Kuradeel tried to bring his gunblade around only to have his mid section cut through by Kirito's free blade. As _**S0l0**_ pulled his blades free, twisting and causing more damage, dropping Kuradeel into the mid yellow, he got a lucky hit in on Kirito dropping him to the lower green.

"Come on, with that _big_ mouth of yours you should have the _muscle_ to back it up." Kirito jumped back then rushed forward, a blur as he had maxed out his _agility_. In two slashes the duel was over.

 **[Winner: Kirito, Congratulations!]**

"See how the _beater_ cheats?!"

"You can't cheat this system dumbass." Sinon took his arm and lead him away.

"He cheated! That's the only way he win against me!"

"Man, now you're just being pathetic…" Agil shook his head.

Ducker appeared shaking his head. "Dude, get some better gear. What you have now is worthless on this floor. I just level capped for this floor, which means even _I_ can beat your ass."

Sachi sheathed her gunblade and followed Ducker. Asuna was leading her wolf when he stopped and raised his leg. The yellow stream that hit the _**Knight**_ left him in a puddle. Asuna couldn't help but laugh.

"Good Aian Saizu." Silica praised him and he then followed behind Asuna.

"I would offer to make you something...but you were a dumbass." Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Man, smells like _you_ need a bath boss."

"Lousy beater…"

 **xXx**

 **Floor 74**

 **Oct 18 2024 1534**

 **Lapis Caverns**

The _Rust-back Lizardman_ charged, only to slump forward with the **[** _paralysis_ **]** icon. Ducker appeared from nowhere looking bored. Silica looked annoyed.

"I'm not looking for charity…"

"Then you get the next one." Ducker pulled his pistol and ended the _Lizardman_.

"If she wants to try, let her try." Kirito smiled.

"Watch it, respawns." Sinon took a knee and fired, head shot on a respawn of a skeleton.

It screeched and charged, only to be met by Agil, in two punches the mob's health was in the yellow. Asuna was a blur, her rapier charged with a sword skill. In a flurry of hits the skeleton turned into pixels.

"We cover each others backs. Period." Asuna looked around.

"Hey...is that what I think it is?" Silica saw the ominous looking doors.

"I think your right." Kirito had a serious look on his face.

"Should we check it out?" Liz looked a little anxious.

"Yes, but only two steps in, boss's don't ever leave the room they guard." Sinon got a nod from Kirito.

They slowly got close to the door and Liz looked and seen how serious Kirito became. He put his hand on the door and pushed, it creaked open and all they saw was darkness pierced by two blue glowing eyes. The sound of metal scraping on stone got their attention as he stepped in. The room lit up with torches and they finally saw the boss.

He stood a full thirty feet tall and was nine feet wide at the shoulders, blue fur covered all of him, but was thicker around the legs and groin. He had a goat's head and hoofed feet. His weapon was a naginata that had a trigger assembly. His tail was long.

 **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** was on a tile above his head and four health bars filled. He lifted his weapon and that's when _**S0l0**_ backed out. The door closed and the group breathes a sigh of relief.

"Shit son...what's with that trigger on his weapon?" Agil looked to the blacksmith.

"If we can keep him from reloading…"

"With his size...it might be a cannon." Sinon sat down.

"We need back up. If we're going to do this." Kirito looked to the guild.

"I'll make the call." Ducker looked like he was sending a message.

They heard a noise further down and _**S0l0**_ got in the ready position.

 **xXx**

The woman was dressed in a black leather trench coat, a plate armored sleeve on her right arm, a black peaked cap with a gold band. And a warhammer, her boots were armored with gold plates and the gold battle dress she wore showed off her impressive 'E' cup chest.

She swung her weapon and landed a devastating blow, putting the PK's health into the red. Her comrades quickly mopped up and looked at her as she toyed with her prey.

"I-I give up-" The PK raised his hands.

"You knew that you were killing innocence. You will pay the price. A life for a life." She brought down her weapon one more time turning the PK into pixels.

"Commissar, we have been ordered to assist _**S0l0**_ with a boss they've just found." The legionnaire looked to the commanding officer.

"A break in our holy mission?" She turned her purple eyes on the messenger, she took off her cap to show black hair. "Since it's _**S0l0**_ I don't see why not." She smiled.

The rest of her squad looked nervously at her as she got the map coordinates from the messenger.

"Forward!" Her squad compiled as quickly.

 **xXx**

Ducker looked to Kirito apologetically. "Boss...it's Commissar Amelia Soren."

The name alone had Kirito shudder.

"That's our backup?" Sachi looked confused.

"She's the most bloodthirsty one in _**Legion**_." Agil looked to the black haired girl.

"As long as she doesn't try to hold _us_ to _**Legion**_ 's standard, I'm ok with it." Sinon surprised them.

"I guess we'll wait." Kirito sat next to Sinon and Asuna pulled out some food.

"At least we have something good to eat." Liz dig in.

 **xXx**

The woman marched forward with her five squad members...pulling along four prisoners. When her eyes settled on Kirito she seemed to stare a bit longer than she had intended.

"Getting sloppy? You left them alive." Sinon got the woman's attention.

"Commissar Amelia Soren, pleased to make your acquaintance. We can always use them as meat shields." She smiled ferally.

"Really?" Ducker looked at the woman in the trenchcoat and battledress incredulously.

"Ok _**S0l0**_ , you called for help and we're here." The squad's sergeant got their attention.

"Right, let's get to it." Kirito got up and placed his hand on the door.

The door opened and the group stepped through with the conscripts.

 **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** slowly stood up and readied his weapon. His four health bars filled and the group got into positions. Two of _**Legion**_ 's finest pulled out a gatling gun and began loading.

"Glory awaits those that will beat the game! I hope you are among them." She pulled her warhammer and a dueling pistol and fired.

When she got it's attention, she was among the bound conscripts. Kirito was a blur as he cut their bonds.

"If you want to live do as I say. I promise here that if you live through this, I'll let you leave."

The PK's looked at him in shock, that's when one of them turned to nothing but shards.

The rest pulled their knives, the only weapons they had on them and rushed the beast.

As two more of the PK's died, the gatling gun roared to life, dropping the boss's first health bar to the yellow.

Ducker appeared behind the boss and threw a spike, instead of being paralyzed he had a **[** _slow_ **]** icon. The only PK left then threw two of his spikes, which then showed a **[** _paralysis_ **]** icon and the boss's right arm went slack.

"What was that?" Ducker looked impressed.

"Instant kill."

"Too bad it didn't get the leg."

Silica ran forward in a blur and double jumped, when she landed on his back she pulled her pistol and placed it on the back of the boss's head and fired. His health bar dropped to the beginning of the red. As she jumped off the roar of the gatling gun could be heard.

Sinon took a knee and fired as Agil and Asuna rushed him in a pincer.

 **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** did a swing with his left arm, the hit blocked by Agil's shields as Asuna's rapier became a blur, the blade charged with a skill and scoring a dozen hits. Kirito and Sachi dashed Forward and combined attacks, dropping the boss's health bar to the yellow of the second bar.

"Pull back!" Soren shouted. The other two from _**Legion**_ had finally finished setting up another artillery piece.

"Grapeshot!" The loader loaded the special shot.

As everyone cleared the area they fired, the boss's health bar dropped to the red of the second. The gatling gun roared to life again and that took it to the low green of the third.

Soren rushed forward and pulled the boss's attention with a swipe of her hammer. Agil punched and scored two hits on the leg. Soren followed up with a shot from her pistol. Liz rushed forward and blocked a hit aimed at Agil.

Ducker and the PK threw more spikes and the left leg went limp. When the boss went down, Asuna, Agil, Kirito, Sinon, Sachi, Silica, Liz and Soren rushed him. As they got close he did a chopping circular motion, each of their health bar's dropped to the yellow. He then started to get the use of his right arm back.

As they pulled back the gunnery crews opened up, the cannoneers and the gatling gunners took the boss's third health bar down to the yellow. As the others drank health potions Ducker and the PK threw more spikes and **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** left arm and right leg went slack.

With a mighty throw he threw his weapon at the gatling gun, the crew diving out of the way as the gun turned to pixels. The cannoneers aimed and fired putting the boss's third health bar into the beginning of the red.

Sinon aimed and fired, her shot completely emptying the boss's third health bar, the shot in the head was still there as Soren rushed forward and landing a crushing blow on the skull. When the beginning of the green dipped on the fourth health bar he changed to a red version of himself and the naginata disappeared. The weapon that it was replaced by was two shorter staves with trigger assemblies. The **[** _paralysis_ **]** and **[** _slow_ **]** icons disappeared and in an instant he was up on his hooves and charged the cannoneers. He fired one of his staves and the cannon blew apart, turning one of the cannoneers into pixels and the other was in the red. He sweeped the other around and fired at the gatling gun crew which were using their musket and musketoon, As the surprise wore off another _**Legion**_ naire was killed.

"These are my last two!" The PK launched his spikes, one hit home, but the other was caught and was thrown back at him, he was turned to pixels as the **[** _paralysis_ **]** icon came on the boss again, this time his head went slack and he was walking around like a drunk.

Kirito rushed forward and landed some blows, dropping his health to the lower green. Sinon was done reloading and fired, along with Ducker and Silica. Soren rushed forward again and landed a skill charged hit on a knee, dropping the health to the mid yellow. Agil blocked a strike meant for Liz as she scored a critical hit, dropping the health to the lower yellow. When Silica saw the icons disappear again she used one special ability only tamers had.

" _Hono u~oden_! Attack!" A large dog sized reptile with wings appeared out of nowhere and breathed a gout of white hot flames onto **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** , it had the opposite effect though. As the health bar rose to the mid yellow Kirito and Soren rushed the boss and landed hit after hit, bringing it down to the beginnings of the red. Agil ran forward and landed an uppercut, the spike on his shield impaling the head and dropping the health bar to the mid red. He jumped over the group and rushed Sinon, but Kirito got in the way just in time to take the hit meant for her, dropping him to one hp. Sinon took the opportunity and point blank range shot him in the face, **[** _The Gleam Eyes_ **]** turned to shards as she rushed to see Kirito getting staticy.

"No no no, you will _not_ **die** on me Kazuto!" She poured a health potion down his throat and he stabilized. As his health slowly rose she held him close. "You have to keep your promise."

"Hey...you get the drop." Agil put a hand on her shoulder.

"That can wait."

"I'll take it for you then." Agil hit the accept icon and saved it for her.

"The next time you do that, I'll personally beat you to an inch of your life." Sinon looked to Kirito hard.

"Ok...Shino. I promise I won't do it again." As he got up she took his arm captive.

"I'm surprised you let her boss you around." Soren gave Sinon a disapproving look.

"We're not married-"

"Yet." Sinon aimed a scathing glare at Soren.

"I think-"

"-that we should get out of here. Add the names to the ledgers." The Sergeant gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" Agil put himself between Kirito and _**Legion**_.

"The Heros of _**Legion**_ are known by their true names, and when they die they are entered into the ledgers. When the game is beaten we will visit their graves and give thanks." Soren proudly said.

"What about the prisoners you brought?" Ducker looked at her.

"They will be entered as well. They died honorably."

"Stop." Sachi pulled Ducker back.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but followed his friend out.

Asuna looked to Agil and nodded.

"We need to get repaired and restocked."

With that they teleported out, Soren was still looking at Kirito as they turned to vapor.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I hope this was worth the wait. If you have questions feel free to ask. Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Floor 75**

 **Oct 20 2024 1100**

 **Kings Amphitheater**

 _ **S0l0**_ sat in the nosebleeds and watched as another player tried to get the leadership of _**The Knights of the Blood Oath**_. Ducker was paying rapt attention while Sachi looked bored. Agil and Asuna were doing a play by play commentary and Silica had Pina doing some tricks. Liz was looking at the sky and Kirito had Sinon in his lap, she had a content look.

"Oooo...that had to hurt. Kawa had just been thrown _off_ by his shield alone...Heathcliff is mopping the floor with this contender." Agil made like he had a mic.

"At least he's trying to wow is ladies...but failing with me. Kawa still hasn't been able to breakthrough his absolute defense, the tank is beating the dps here."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Usually. Kawa is getting back up again."

"He is one stubborn kid."

"Huh...that's strange." Ducker was scrutinizing Heathcliff.

"What is?" Kirito and Sinon looked over.

"The way he's moving."

"He's thrown the ball-"

"-to be deflected, but it was only a feint-"

"-for the hook." Asuna looked excited.

"And it was deflected. Heathcliff will win this one if he can't get a hit in." Agil shrugged.

"He threw it over his shoulder...how did he get his shield to block it in time?" Ducker looked confused.

"Oooo...Heathcliff has actually taken a hit!" Agil looked at the duel.

"Right in the arm, if this wasn't a game, that would leave a mark."

"There's no way…"

"Ya know...it's kind of like having our own box. Everyone just left as we sat down." Silica looked around.

"And in two sword strikes it is _over_."

"Was Heathcliff playing with him?"

"Maybe…"

"Boss...I don't like what I'm seeing here." Ducker looked at Kirito.

"What do you mean?"

"He was too fast." Sachi's quiet voice surprised them.

"How so?" Sinon looked at them.

"His shield. Kawa was using a ball and chain with a hook. Anyway you look at it, Heathcliff was at a disadvantage. But he managed to block all but one blow? Something don't smell right."

"If you're a kid and you see people playing a game…" Sachi looked like she was following Duckers thought process.

"You would get bored watching other people play." Kirito nodded and Sinon looked grim.

"Wait...ya think the Heathcliff is Kayaba?" Liz looked shocked.

"If the shoe fits."

"That would explain one thing." Asuna looked to Kirito. "He's never been below the yellow."

"And now we have another challenger." Sinon looked to the arena below.

"I'm Lashina and I challenge you Heathcliff." The girl was dressed in maroon and brown leather.

The leader of _**The Knights of the Blood Oath**_ shook his head.

"Fine." He took a ready stance and waited.

A smile graced the girls features as she pulled her whip blades and cracked them.

She pulled the switch and the left blade became whole and blocked his strike, but she whipped the the right one around the shield, Heathcliff's health bar dropped a little but was still in the green.

He looked annoyed as he backed off. She then jumped backwards and released the left blade, making a figure eight motion with both whip blades.

"C'mon old man, are ya afraid of a little girl?"

"Hardly." He rushed her and slashed.

She nimbly jumped out of the way and at the same time whipped him, the blade going around his shield and dropping his health further.

He pressed his attack and landed several blows, her health bar dropped to the yellow.

She pulled the switch and formed a blade in her left hand. While she whipped him mercilessly with the right blade she blocked with the left.

Ducker looked and noticed that as his health dropped closer to the beginning of the yellow, the smaller the damage was.

He hit her with his shield and she went flying, her health dropped drastically.

"Boss...I see…"

Heathcliff rushed her and slammed his shield down and stapled her to the ground with his sword.

 **[** _Winner! Heathcliff!_ **]**

"Boss...he moved too fast."

"We have to wait and see with this one." Kirito finally said. He then looked to the side and frowned.

There walking up to them was a familiar female. She was dressed in a grey dress, long sleeved and came to the ankles. But if you would dress her in a gold battle dress and a black long coat with a peaked cap armed with a hammer and a caplock pistol, she was _very_ familiar.

"Commissar." Sinon glared at her.

Even though Soren was wearing a very conservative dress, it still showed off her impressive 'E' cup mammaries.

Even Asuna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sinon. _Kirito_." She nodded to each respectively, her eyes linger on him just a little but longer. "I heard a rumor floating around. It seems there's another _**S0l0**_ member that's not here."

Sinon looked at the other woman, her eyes narrowing.

"A person that used to be a red player that raids PK areas."

"And who told you this? A PK that was hoping to live?" Sinon tightened her grip on Kirito.

"Actually yes, but he was judged... _harshly_."

"What's your take on the duels that happened today?" Kirito looked over at the arena floor, Heathcliff leaving it while Lashina got up and downed a health potion.

"The leader of the guild must be strong. But there are different types of strengths."

"You didn't notice him moving faster than normal?" Ducker looked confused.

"I had something else on my mind."

"You're easily distracted then." Silica giggled as she got a emotionless look from Soren. "Onii-sama, looks like that's all there is to see today."

"We need to clear and map that new dungeon that just opened up." Sinon got up and linked her arm with Kirito's.

He nodded and started to leave with her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sorens voice sounded sweet.

"I don't care, but we _aren't_ _ **Legion**_. We don't _kill_ PK's, we call the _**Army**_." Sinon gave her a hard look. "If you come with us, _those_ are the standards."

"If that is how _he_ does things, I will follow." Soren smiled sweetly.

"Kirito, quite the ladies man-" Agil shut his mouth as he received a withering glare from Sinon.

"Let's go." Ducker nodded to Kirito.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 75**

 **Oct 23 2024 1645**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

The traveler was in the shop browsing weapons when Agil came over. She was dressed in brown leathers with silver armored plates on her boots, no apparent weapons were equipped. She had her hood up and picked up a sword.

"This one seems too light."

"Our blacksmith made that one, speed type metals."

She then put it back and picked up a heavy two handed sword.

"This one seems right, but a bit heavy."

Kirito walked in and smiled. "I like heavy swords."

"Your suggestion?"

"A lighter sword would be better for you." Kirito picked it up from her.

"I got one here." Agil walked up.

"Do you have any ones stashed aside?"

Agil nodded. "Yeah we sure do, in the back." He left to find one.

"A dark one, but _very_ sharp." Kirito got the double meaning.

"Any level requirements?"

" _Twenty two_ hundred."

He nodded.

"A very dangerous area?"

"Very." The girl's tone was serious.

Agil came back with two dark blades. "We have these two, one recently made with light eating metals."

"I'll take that one." She picked up the one that was the drop.

"Good choice." Kirito nodded and left, as soon as he did he sent a message to Dredd.

"Isn't that girl-"

"Nobody we know." Kirito have him a wink.

"Gotcha…" Agil left shaking his head.

Ducker walked in smiling. "So, feel like doing a dungeon today?"

"I maxed out my sneak skill, so sure."

"This will be fun." The rogue of the group left the house with the leader.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 22**

 **Oct 23 2024 1830**

 **Fields of Gold**

Sinon was walking with Kirito and Ducker and she was looking at him.

"...Kazuto…"

"...Yeah?"

"...am I pretty?"

He stopped and just stared at her.

"You're beautiful." He took her hand and squeezed.

"Then why the secret. I know you have one now."

"Well...it's not another woman in the romantic sense. Remember the dragon's nest?"

"Yeah..?"

"She wanted a fresh start. But if _**Legion**_ found out...I'd be asked to hand her over."

"And we take care of our own." She nodded and pulled in close to him. "Its that Soren...why does she seem to be after you?"

"I don't know."

"Come to think of it...that one PK from the nest wanted you too…"

"I'm just trying to give her a fresh start, I swear Shino."

"Well of you like it put a ring on it. And then get a room. Preferable sound proofed." Ducker chuckled.

"Well...it would put some things to rest. Do you want to?"

"Um...yes...YES!" The question caught her completely off guard.

"Well there is always the first step. Now as to why we're here, our informant said that PK's took over a dungeon on this floor. We're going to find them."

"So...she's-"

"Black ops. She's a guildy, but no one but us three and Agil know about her being in the guild."

"All because of _**Legion**_." Ducker sighed.

"Won't this...kinda put us on their bad list?" Sinon looked to Kirito.

"If they found out, yes."

"But we won't let them find out."

They then entered a forest, but a sound of a snapping twig put them on alert.

Sinon pulled her weapon and went to a knee. Ducker vanished and Kirito pulled both of his blades. He stepped forward and then sheathed his blades.

"It's ok, I'm not here to hurt ya."

The girl looked about eight or nine and was in a white sundress, no shoes of any kind. She had black hair and brown eyes.

When Ducker suddenly appeared that's when she feinted.

"Dude!"

"We'll take her home, Ducker-"

"I'll complete the scouting, have fun."

Kirito picked up the little girl and they mounted up.

As Ducker seen them off a form just appear beside him.

"Tana, nice to see you."

"Ducker."

"We'll be two short, but if we swing it right-"

" _ **Legion**_ will be more than willing to clean up that mess." The familiar girl opened the color pallet and changed to guild colors.

"Lets ghost."

And just like that they both vanished.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 75**

 **Oct 24 2024 0850**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

The little girl stirred and grabbed onto the other female in the bed with her. This startled the brown eyed awake.

"M-mommy…"

The tone of fear had the older girl do something she thought she would never do. She hugged the little girl close.

"Mommy…" The relieved tone brought a smile to Sinon's face.

When the little girl woke up she hugged her back.

"Kazuto…"

"Yeah?" He stirred and looked over.

"She's up."

"Shino, do you think-"

"I'm hungry." The small girl's voice got their attention.

"Ok, let's get breakfast."

They got up and then dressed.

When they went to the dining area and sat down, the others looked at them and smiled.

"Mommy-"

" 'Mommy?' " Ducker looked at Sinon as the little girl was looking at her.

"It seems like you've been adopted." Agil dodged a spoon that had been thrown at him.

"That would make you the 'daddy' onii-sama." Silica put a drink in front of the girl.

"Umm-"

"Careful what you say ' _daddy_ '." Asuna had laughter in her eyes.

"...Ok…" Kirito blushed as he looked to Sinon.

"Well...this has gotten awkward." Ducker chuckled.

Sachi put a plate of good in front of the little girl.

"What's your name?" Sinon ignored the trolling that was going on.

"Y-Yui…"

"How cute!" Silica sat next to her.

"Do you remember where your parents are?" Kirito concentrated on the situation at hand.

"N-No…"

"A person as young as her would've been diving with a sibling or a parent…" Agil looked at her as if trying to figure something out.

"I could ask around-" Ducker started but Asuna looked at the girl.

"Think of what this system would do on a brain like hers."

"You saying memory loss?" Kirito looked to her.

"Maybe…"

"Lets jog her memory then." Sachi nodded to Ducker.

"Only one place to do that though." Liz looked to them.

"City of Beginnings." Kirito nodded.

"We'll take her." Sinon looked to Kirito.

"The rest of us?" Asuna looked questioningly to her.

" _ **Titan's Hand**_."

"Floor 22. Gotcha." Ducker shuddered.

"It sucks you didn't find them yesterday." Liz shrugged.

"The mobs were keeping me busy."

"Scout them out, do not engage. If you need help, call Dredd." Kirito looked to the rest of _**S0l0**_ sans Sinon.

"Agil-"

"I know, be responsible." He waved her off.

"A nice little family outing." Ducker ducked a plate as Kirito looked annoyed.

"We're not gonna live this down huh?"

"Nope." Ducker smiled.

"Come on now y'all, we need to get this raid together. _**Titan's Hand**_ has killed too many people." Agil looked annoyed.

"Bossman...I'm going with you two. I'm getting this itch." Ducker looked at him.

"Fine. Let's get on with what we need to do."

With that the group went to where they were supposed to be.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Oct 24 2024 1025**

 **City of Beginnings**

When the three _**S0l0**_ members plus one appeared in the square, they looked around and saw how...dead it was. They walked through the market and it was like a ghost town, Ducker looked to the roofs and even he was beginning to look uneasy.

"Ducker."

"Yes?"

"Your 'itch's come at the worst of times." Sinon pulled her gunblade, fully knowing she wouldn't be able to damage anyone inside the city proper.

"Or the best." Kirito smiled. "Does any of this look familiar to you Yui?"

"No...I was in the dark, alone…"

Kirito was carrying her on his shoulders.

" **Stop!** " They heard the feminine scream and Ducker just vanished.

Kirito and Sinon nodded to each other. In seconds they were jumping across rooftops and landed in an alleyway.

There were some soldiers from the _**Army**_ there and some kids, a woman in a blue dress looking scared for them as Sinon and Kirito landed in front of the kids and Ducker appeared behind the Sergeant of that _**Army**_ squad.

"I didn't know the _**Army**_ was into shaking down kids. Did you boss?" Ducker had a blade at the guy's throat.

"I didn't know that either. Kids, pick your gear up."

"Now wait just a min-"

Sinon loosed her charge and struck the Sergeant right in between the eyes. Ducker rolled out of the way as the guy went flying back.

"You don't wanna get _mommy_ angry, she has a _real_ temper." Ducker chuckled.

"You know I can't hurt you here, all you'll get is the feeling of being thrown around. A lot." Sinon stood and readied her weapon as a blade.

"You guys have crap gear. Leave before I get greedy." Ducker was holding his weapons in a relaxed manner.

"We'll get you for this!" They ran when they saw that they weren't backing down.

"Daddy...why didn't you help Mommy?" Yui looked to Kirito.

"I was holding an important package. Besides, she could've handled them easily."

"Their gear was at highest twelve hundred. Not even worth vendering." Ducker just shrugged. "Now, who is this pretty lady?" He looked to the lady in the blue dress.

"I'm Sasha...Thank you for saving my children." She bowed deeply.

"Your children?" Sinon looked to her confused.

"I run an orphanage here, taking care of all the kids that had logged on."

"Nice thing of you to do. What was that about?" Kirito looked to her.

"The _**Army**_ runs this town now and expects us to pay taxes, but won't let us leave to do any monster hunting. So they try and take what we don't even have...Are you from _**S0l0**_?" She looked at them.

"Yes."

"Your actions speak louder than the rumors. Come, let's feed the little one and talk." She waved the kids to come and Kirito shrugged and nodded to the members of _**S0l0**_ that were there.

"Thanks Mister!" The little boy ran by smiling.

Sinon reloaded and Ducker pulled out a watch.

"The only thing of value the Sarge had on him."

"Ducker!"

"Couldn't help myself." Ducker grinned.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 1**

 **Oct 24 2024 1256**

 **City of Beginnings**

As the group got to what looked like a cathedral a woman in _**Army**_ colors stood there and put her hands up.

"I mean you no harm."

"And the squad?" Ducker looked like he was relaxed, but wasn't.

"I-It's not common knowledge...but the _**Army**_ has...a problem. Kibaou."

At that name Sinon tensed.

"And how is this guy a problem?" Ducker looked confused.

"You know all those rumors about Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"He started them."

"I see."

"He's trying to take the _**Army**_ for himself."

"I take it you want our help?" Sinon looked at her.

"Thinker went to meet him, but…"

"He hasn't returned yet?"

"Yes. I'm Yulier, second in command."

"Rein in your boys." Kirito looked at her. "And we'll check it out."

That got a sharp look from Sinon.

"Ya know...if _I_ was planning on taking the guild…"

"Ducker."

"Murphy." He looked to Sinon.

"We get it. Where was this meeting supposed to take place?" Kirito looked to Yulier.

"There is a dungeon in the _Black Iron Palace_. The more of the floors are cleared, the more of it that opens up."

"And it was down there? That screams trap to me." Ducker looked at her.

"He's been down there for three days...and the meeting was supposed to be weaponless."

"We'll take a look. Sasha, could you-"

"Daddy, I'm coming with you." The little girl had a determined look in her eye.

"Fine."

"I'll lead the way." Yulier left.

 _ **S0l0**_ plus one followed the second in command of the _**Army**_.

 **xXx**

 **Sub Floor -5**

 **Oct 24 2024 1525**

 **Black Iron Labyrinth**

Sinon nailed the **[** _cave toad_ **]** square in between the eyes and it turned to pixels.

"Respawns."

"I know Kazuto." Sinon looked annoyed.

Kirito rushed forward tanking the respawns.

"Oh he's gonna love this." Ducker chuckled.

"Asuna is gonna love the **[** _scavenged toad meat_ **]** I'm picking up." Kirito grinned like a fool.

"No, it's gonna annoy her. Duck." Sinon aimed and fired as he ducked, hitting a skeleton and dropping it.

"My, looks like I'm being lazy on this trip." Ducker smiled.

"Ya know, when you get those 'itch's…"

"Murphy." He shrugged.

Yui and Yulier brought up the rear and then they saw another tunnel leading down.

"Ever feel like this is the area before the boss room?" Ducker looked at them confused.

"Yeah."

" **HELP ME!** " The cry sounded male and further down the tunnel.

"THINKER!" Yulier could've almost bolted down, but was held back by Ducker.

"Shino." That's all Kirito had to say. Sinon nodded and was at the ready.

"Ducker."

"On it boss." He vanished and left a confused looking Yulier.

"Yui and Yulier, on me."

"Yes Daddy."

As they came to a corner they saw a room at the end. In it was a man in _**Army**_ colors.

" **Hurry!** " He shouted and that's when the walls glowed a multicolored hue.

Ducker pushed Yui and Yulier into the room. A scythe came from nowhere and Kirito's health dropped to half as he was pulled in by Sinon.

"Shit!"

"Thinker, what happened to Dolf and Varn?"

"Dead."

Yuk looked like she knew this place and Sinon noticed.

"Mommy…" She glowed white. "This is a terminal...I remember everything now. I'm a counseling program meant to monitor the players mental health. But when the game started...I was shut in, I couldn't help and errors piled up. But I found a back door and…"

"We found you." Kirito looked at her.

"I want to stay...but the system has found me here…Mommy, Daddy…"

Sinon pulled her into a hug and Ducker looked like he got an idea.

"Hold that thought." He started typing at the terminal as he smiled. Yui then exploded into glowing snow, but an item appeared in Sinon's hand. It was a blue tear shaped jewel. Its tag read

 **[** _Yui's Heart_ **]**.

"And now for the big bad boss for this floor. I'm thinking our scouting party could use some help."

"What?!" Sinon looked to him as he executed the command.

The halls went back to their normal drab coloring and Ducker just grinned.

"I hope they survive it."

"I placed him in the floor 22 bossroom."

Yulier and Thinker just looked at him.

"Where did you dig up this guy?"

"Long story, let's jet while we still can." Kirito handed Thinker a grey blade that he got from the recent kills in the sub floors.

"Yes...and let's take care of our guild." Thinker had a grim look.

"The _**Army**_ owes you." Yulier looked to Kirito.

As they left Sinon looked to the gem in her hand.

"Kazuto...were you serious?"

"Yes Shino. When the game is finished, I'll find you...and if you'll have me-" She stopped him with a kiss.

"There's the answer to that." Ducker chuckled.

"We could learn from them." Yulier took Thinkers hand.

"We could."

"If only Sachi was here, it would be a triple date." The withering looks he got from the ladies had him whistling innocently.

"Lets get to floor 22."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Chapter 8...yes I kinda did the Yui deal in one go, but I find it helps. Any questions or comments please review or pm me, i'm more than happy to answer. Ja ne. I hope you like the duel scenes. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Floor 22**

 **Oct 24 2024 1550**

 **Obsidian Caverns**

Agil was at half health as he dodged another dagger strike. It was going all too smoothly, then the PK's struck, in of all places, the boss room.

"I should thank you for visiting, I haven't had a kill in a _long_ while." A familiar redhead with whip blades was doing what seemed like a figure right with them.

In the middle of the room appeared a grim reaper looking type NPC. Complete with scythe.

 **[** _The Fatal Scythe_ **]** appeared as it's name and five health bar's filled.

 _ **S0l0**_ gawked a moment before moving for the door. In one swing five PK's were downed.

"Kill it!" Rosalia charged. The boss then disappeared.

"Where-" A scythe blade came from the opposite wall and killed a few more of _**Titan's Hand**_.

Asuna blocked a PK's strike against Liz only to have the PK turn to pixels.

A familiar looking girl with kick blades smiled at her as she flip kicked another PK aiming at Silica.

The kickboxer went from PK to PK. But she was trying to help get her new guild out. When they were almost out they ran into a raid party, lead by _**Legion**_. The fifty plus group let the players in _**S0l0**_ colors pass with barely a notice.

Soren looked angry as she landed a heavy blow on a knife wielder.

"JUSTICE!" Soren screamed.

"Tana!" Ducker pulled her back and behind him.

A player in _**Army**_ colors pulled all of _**S0l0**_ that was present to the back of the raid group.

"A boss just appeared-"

" **[** _Hard Point Jester_ **]**?"

"No. **[** _The Fatal Scythe_ **]**."

"We have no data on that one."

"What did it do?"

"It started on the closest players."

"Which was the PK's."

A few PK's ran and put their hands up.

"We give-"

"You shall be judged."

"Yes. But they'll live." Soren gave a sharp look to the _**Army**_.

"Soren. They have up. Besides, it looks like these were press ganged into being a red player." A familiar looking male Commissar strode up.

"Fine."

The look Soren gave Lawton was arctic.

A corridor opened up and Kirito, Sinon, Ducker, and Yulier appeared.

"Thanks."

"We still owe you."

"Where's the squirt?" Liz looked confused.

"She turned out to be an AI." Sinon seemed to be holding something precious.

"Did you guys like my gift?" Ducker had a smug look.

"You did that?" Sachi looked at him dourly.

They heard screams as the doors opened again. More PK's died as a familiar red head with whip blades threw them down.

"I surrender."

"She's guilty of many crimes. Soren, she's all yours." Lawton smiled at both shocked looks.

"Rosalia of _**Titan's Hand**_. For the crime of murder and _forcing_ others to commit the same crime, you are sentenced to death." Soren brought her hammer down on the red player that was already in the red healthwise. As the pixels shattered the rest of the red guild surrendered to the _**Army**_. As they were being bound and transported to the jail Soren walked up to Kirito.

"She goes to." She pointed to Tana.

"No, she's a green player." Kirito stood in front of her.

"I agree, she's green." Dredd stepped up and _**Legion**_ went to a knee.

"But sir-"

"She defended her own and helped scout this place out. She's on probation." Dredd have a challenging look to Soren.

"As you will sir." She bowed her head.

"Now we can commit to beating the game." Kirito looked to Yulier and Dredd.

"What's _he_ doing here?" A familiar looking spiky orange haired player pushed his way through. "Arrest that PK!"

"No." Dredd stood in front of him.

"Kibaou. Thinker is back at HQ." Yulier have him a hard look.

As he pulled his weapon he heard clicks and others pulling their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ducker smiled. "She would love it if you did." He pointed to Soren.

Indeed Soren did have a smile.

"Yulier." Kirito looked to her.

She nodded to two of hers and one aimed his musket at Kibaou.

"Kibaou, you're under arrest. The charge is treason."

"You're taking the word of a _beater_ over-"

"I was there." Yulier's response got everyone's attention.

"Oh I see what this is…" Kibaou backed up.

He then rushed Yulier and some _**Army**_ rushed to defend her, but when he went past her his true target was Kirito. He nicked Silica and turned orange, he didn't have a chance as a hammer came down and Soren aimed her pistol.

"For the crimes of treason against your guild and the attempted murder of a guild leader, your sentence is death." She shot him and he was no more.

"Damn...why..?"

"I guess he didn't want to be put in the same prison as he had put others there." Yulier had a sad look.

"Let's get this wrapped up…" Agil looked to the raid party.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 45**

 **Nov 5 2024 1420**

 **Mountain of Fury**

Silica and Kirito were at the base of the volcanic mountain. One other person was there in red samurai armor sans helm.

He pulled his nodachi and waited.

"Are you guys _sure_ you want to get this egg?"

"Yes Klein. We have a frost, and my onee-chan wants a fire." The swordsman in black smiled.

"Kirito, Silica, you're both nuts." Klein charged getting the dragon's attention.

Quickly Kirito vanished, leaving the little tamer to backup Klein.

She rushed in and planted a few dagger strikes. Klein landed some good swings and dodged a gout of fire as the dragon breathed.

Silica landed behind the head and loosed her shot, and humped off as the angry fire breathing reptile tried to buck her off.

When they saw Kirito they bolted. The angry mass of scales rushed after them only to be met by players in _**Holy Dragon Alliance**_ colors.

"Tell me you _didn't_?" The sergeant looked to a smiling Kirito.

"Yup, we did. I suggest you run with us."

"We were after that egg."

"After it's trai-"

"We aren't selling _her_." Silica's tone said it was final.

"I guess she stays with us. Are you going to argue now or run?" Kirito and Klein were farther away with Silica.

"Fine. Retreat!" The _**Alliance**_ sergeant shook his head.

When they were far enough away Kirito looked to a happy Silica.

"Hey! We still have business with you."

"It's not our fault you didn't get here sooner." Kirito stood like he was ready.

"True. But then we heard you took in a PK. We've heard many things."

"Don't. You have no idea what he's sacrificed to get this far."

"What has he sacrificed?"

"Floor 50." That's all the warrior in red had to say.

"That was a massacre." One of the others in the _**Alliance**_ shuddered. "I was there. He was a meat shield for someone that was in _**Blood Oath**_."

"And he's done more." Silica spoke up. "My Onii-sama has protected players _and_ passed information."

"Besides, we got here first."

"And we're leaving."

With that they transported out.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 75**

 **Nov 6 2024 1636**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

Asuna looked at Kirito and shook her head.

"No, I won't make anything nuclear."

"Aww please...I promise to get that one ingredient from floor 43…"

"Tempting, but...no."

"Please-"

"The others have to eat it too."

"I don't mind it spicy." The little tamer walked into the restaurant part of the guild house.

"Ugh…" Asuna threw her hands up in the air.

Silica have Kirito a wink.

"See-"

"You better get it." She pointed a spoon at him.

"Consider it done." The black swordsman smiled.

"I'll go with." Silica got up and walked up to him.

"Ok lets jet."

 **xXx**

 **Floor 43**

 **Nov 6 2024 2013**

 **Banshee's Demise**

The mob raised it's caplock musket and the undead finger pulled the trigger. The shot went wide and missed. Kirito appeared behind it and it's health bar evaporated as he let loose a flurry of strikes. Silica double jumped behind it as it turned to face Kirito. She pulled her pistol and pulled the trigger, causing the **[** _Skeletal Musketeer_ **]** to vanish.

"Good one."

"Got another trash gunblade."

"Sell it cheap." Kirito shrugged.

"Is Sinon ok?"

"Yeah...she's getting everything ready for the next boss room. It's been found. What has me worried, there's nothing on this boss."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. At all. Guess who is leading it?"

"Who?" Silica looked confused.

"Heathcliff."

"Will he still not drop below the yellow?"

"I guess so."

"What are we getting again?"

" **[** _Explosive Root_ **]**."

"Oooo…."

"Super spicy heaven."

Two more mobs appeared and she looked over at them.

" _Hono u~oden_!" The same dog sized lizard appeared and breathed it's fire, the mobs screamed and wreathed in the white hot flames and they watched as the health bar's hit 0.

"Why the trump?"

"Felt like it." Silica stuck her tongue out at him.

" 'Some days you want to watch the world burn?' "

"Something like that."

"What's that?" The lizard was now following her as they walked.

"I don't know."

"With _**Titan's Hand**_ being imprisoned or dead...can't be a PK."

"You never know."

"Check it out." The lizard went forward to only cock it's head in confusion.

"What's this?" Kirito looked over at the lizard and what it was looking at.

A red root twitched again.

"Found it." Kirito smiled.

"Why don't we go to that safe zone and camp out, it's been forever since we've done that…"

"Sure."

She giggled as they mounted up. As they were riding there was silence, but not an uncomfortable one.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 43**

 **Nov 7 2024 0455**

 **Ghost Forest Safe Zone**

The fire died down and Silica looked over to Kirito's sleeping form and smiled. ' _I wonder why he didn't ask her sooner? But then again I knew it was going to happen…_ ' She looked over at his left hand that has a gold ring on it. ' _Maybe in another life we could've...but he see's me as a sister. I know I've gained something._ ' She then went down memory lane.

 _ **Floor 42**_

 _ **June 6th 2024 2255**_

 _ **Sapphire Fields**_

 _Sinon and Kirito looked at each other and smiled._

" _That was a great hunt…_ " _Agil stopped as he noticed Silica having a hard time to not giggle._

 _He then noticed Kirito and Sinon._

" _Ducker, Sachi, Asuna, Silica, let's get some of this gear in the venders._ "

" _Yeah, sure. Can you feel the lo-_ " _Ducker started, but was elbowed by Sachi._

" _I'll stay._ " _Silica sat down as the others sans Kirito and Sinon mounted up._

" _We'll send ya a message…_ "

 _When the others were gone and Kirito was looking at Sinon in a particular way did Silica smile._

 _They then heard a noise which caused them to look._

" _This one ought to fight good._ "

" _Yeah...my yowler is no joke either._ "

 _There in the distance was two players, both looked to be tamers._

" _Boy, ya better put your money where your mouth is, or did ya write a check that your ass can't cash?_ "

" _Oh your on._ "

 _Silica got a nod from Kirito._

" _Don't have too much fun._ " _Sinon shrugged._

 _They followed the other tamers till they found a natural bowl that was lined with spectators._

" _IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE HOUSE CHAMPION GORGON THE BASILISK! AND IN THE CHALLENGER'S CORNER WE HAVE FROSTY THE CHIMERA! PLACE YOUR BETS!_ " _The announcer was dressed in green and tan leathers and had a very normal companion with him, a boxer. The dog was lounging around by his owner. A bookie came over and looked at them._ " _Gonna get in the ring?_ "

" _No._ " _Kirito looked to Silica and then to the pit where the animals were at._

" _GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!_ " _When the announcer dropped his arm both tamers told their companions to fight._

 _Silica looked even more pissed and Kirito looked more grim as the fight went on. When the basilisk was going to look to be the winner, one would think they would call the match, but no. The lizard with the stone making stare tail slapped the chimera and shattered it. The owner looked pissed, but not too heart broken._

" _God dammit...now i gotta catch another one._ "

 _Silica couldn't take it anymore._ " _That was your_ _ **companion**_ _! Whats wrong with you?_ "

" _Looks like we have another bleeding heart. All they are is just data sweetheart._ " _The owner of the basilisk just shrugged his shoulders._

" _You don't get it numbnuts. How you treat that 'data' is how you treat people._ "

" _You want to have a go?_ " _A dangerous tone was in the owner's voice._

" _Sure, one on one. No animals._ " _Silica looked to him and he smiled._

" _You don't-_ "

" _I'm your big brother. It's my job to make sure you're happy._ "

" _IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE KIRITO! LEADER OF_ _ **S0L0**_ _! AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE NAGASU OF_ _ **DARK FOREST**_ _! PLACE YOUR BETS!_ "

 _As bets were placed the little tamer with the small blue dragonling took a seat._

" _Here's the deal, I win, this gets shut down. Permanently._ "

" _And is we win, we'll take all your money, and all of your animals._ "

" _Deal._ " _He sent over the duel request. It was accepted and they were in the small bowl of the arena._

 _ **[3]**_

 _Kirito got into the ready position. Nagasu pulled both of his pistols._

 _ **[2]**_

 _Kirito pulled both of his blades and waited._

 _ **[1]**_

 _Nagasu took aim and was ready to fire._

 _ **[Begin!]**_

 _He fired both of his shots only to miss completely, Kirito dodged to the side and then rushed the tamer. Nagasu dropped his pistols and pulled a dagger and a spare pistol and strafed. Kirito rolled to the side and scissored off one of his legs, his health dropped severely. Nagasu buried his dagger in his shoulder and then placed his pistol against his head and fired, his health dropped to the latter stages of the red._

" _Say goodby._ " _As Nagasu was going to make a killing blow, Kirito brought both of his swords in and cut off the arm that had the dagger and sliced through his midsection. As his health dropped to the red he summoned a_ _ **[**_ Dire Dragon-Wolf _ **]**_ _and it ran to attack Kirito._

 _Silica summoned a_ _ **[**_ Wyvern Flame-Hatchling _ **]**_ _and it breathed a gout of fire on the land based scaly quadruped with some fur. It then breathed a ring of white hot fire around the duelers effectively cutting off the attack of the now wounded_ _ **[**_ Dire Dragon-Wolf _ **]**_ _._

" _Back off._ " _Kirito cut off his other limb which brought him to ten percent of his health._

" _I give._ "

" _THE WINNER! KIRITO OF_ _ **S0L0**_ _!_ "

" _I called for some help._ " _Silica was at his side as Sinon came up._

" _Who?_ "

" _The_ _ **Army**_ _._ "

" _I...I don't want to see you do that again...ok? Please promise me that you won't cut off people's limbs…_ "

" _You got it._ "

 _Sinon handed him a health potion and then went up to Nagasu._

" _Here's a health potion, seeing as you can't drink it yourself._ " _She then put it to the guys lips and as his health rose did his limbs reappear._

" _I wouldn't have done what you just did._ "

" _Then learn from this. If I hear of you doing something like this again to anyone in_ _ **S0l0**_ _, or anyone in general, I'll talk to_ _ **Legion**_ _._ " _When she saw him pale at that she left him._

 _Silica was petting the snout._ " _Good Hanguri-en_ (ハングリー炎) _...good…_ " _She gave him a treat which he snapped up eagerly._

" _And I agree with her, no more dismembering._ "

 **Floor 43**

 **Nov 7 2024 0545**

 **Ghost Forest Safe Zone**

She looked up as she saw him get up.

"Your turn for sleep."

"Thanks Onii-sama…"

As she laid down she then turned away from him as she heard him start to make some breakfast for himself.

' _At least he stopped being so brutal…_ '

 **xXx**

 **Floor 75**

 **Nov 7 2024 1420**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

The representative of _**Blood Oath**_ sat and looked at _**S0l0**_ with a constrained look.

"Listen, I don't like you guys. But our leader wants you with us on this raid. I don't know why, but he wants you there."

"You expect is to-" Kirito stopped Asuna with a gesture.

"What's in it for us?" This made the group quiet. "Will we actually be respected and be backed up? I remember floor 72."

"It's Heathcliff's order." The man in _**Blood Oath**_ colors was all but biting the words out.

"So, answer the mans first question." Agil crossed his arms.

"...You will get first pick of any dropped items and all of the experience."

"That's not right or fair. Keep to the rules." Sinon gave a scathing look to the rep's surprised one.

"B-But-"

"I agree with Shino. But because he ordered it means he's short handed." Kirito put his arm around Sinon.

"Besides, it ought to prove something to the rest that will be there." Asuna had a hard expression.

"Yeah, that some of us are honorable." Ducker was messing with a watch.

"What's the info on the boss?" Sachi had a neutral expression.

"All we have is just a name. **[** _The Skull Reaper_ **]**. All it says is that artillery is allowed."

"So there will be cannons and gatlings...I don't like this." Liz had a thoughtful expression.

"I'll have Nibbler as a backup." Silica smiled.

"Is he leveled up?" The rep looked to her.

"Yes, _she_ is." Silica took some delight at the man's expression.

"Will we be riding in or-" Ducker was looked at with a confused expression by the rep.

"In case we need some backup for the boss, I'd rather have her for that." Silica got a nod of approval from Kirito.

"Then it's settled. We'll go. But treat us respectfully." Kirito looked to the rep.

"I will pass the message." The rep bowed his head.

"Want some food before you go?" Asuna offered some food in a bowl.

"Sure, what's in it?"

"A taste of home." She smiled.

Kirito bit into it and smiled, Silica the same. Agil, Liz, Ducker, Sachi, and Sinon bit in and put it down. They drained their waters quickly.

The rep took a bite and it felt like he bit onto a volcano. Quickly he was chugging his water.

"I told you, I don't like to make anything nuclear."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Any feedback will be appreciated. If need be tear it apart. Remember, theres no such thing as a bad review, as long as you explain the 'why'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Floor 75**

 **Nov 8 2024 1107**

 **S0l0 Guild House**

The restaurant area was surprisingly full as well as the lounge. It was a motley mix of solo players and a few small guilds. Sinon sat with Kirito and was going over battle plans, Asuna, Agil, and Liz were talking with a few of the tanks. Ducker, Tana, and Sachi were talking with more of the roguish players. Silica was talking with the tamers and going over strategies.

The room went silent when the guild house doors opened and there stood Heathcliff and Dredd.

"I see you gathered a good group…" Heathcliff stopped when the staring was getting awkward.

"We'll be working with you." A warrior in red samurai armor walked forward.

"And you are?" Kuradeel looked down his nose at the man.

"Klein. Hey, weren't you the guy that got pissed on?" At this a few of the other players started snickering.

"That _Beater_ -"

"What did we say about respect?" Sinon got up.

"Kuradeel. Respect him. I _shouldn't_ have to tell you this."

"Besides. I heard about that deul. You lost badly. What _I_ don't understand is how you're _still_ the second in command of your guild." Dredd gave the man a look full of confusion.

"Let's get onto business." Commissar Soren walked in and gave a scathing look to Kuradeel.

"Ya heard the lady." Agil sat a tankard down roughly.

"We have no info on this boss and no way to scout it out." A small guild leader shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"I sent in one of mine, they _never_ came back. Whatever it is, its fast."

"How fast?"

"That's probably the reason why artillery is ok for this boss, it won't stay still long enough to get hit."

"That means we kite it into range, stagger the cannons and the gatlings." Sinon looked to the musketeers in the room.

"We'll pass word to ours." Dredd looked like he was taking notes.

"Same here." Heathcliff nodded.

"We also have a bunch of tamers here, see if some of the animals can do some real damage. Nipper will be on backup." Silica smiled.

Not everyone noticed Liz and Duckers face-palmed expressions.

"We need some really big animals, even to act like shields." One solo player spoke up.

"I have that covered." A solo tamer held up his hand. "I have a hone sheru."

"We'll need a few more."

"We'll need a smattering of elemental types, see what it's weak against."

"Good idea."

"Tanks will work with the animals."

"But be sure to pull back."

"Yeah, we'll keep switching out." A cocky player shrugged.

"The only thing the book says is that summoning won't be blocked."

"Remember, can't teleport out."

"What about the room itself?"

"Still a big question mark there."

"How many do we expect to lose?" A solo player in tans and greys spoke up.

"...Hopefully, none...but-"

"We are all good friends with Murphy." Ducker had a serious look. "If you're here, consider your life as forfeit."

" ' _We who are about to die salute you_?' Kind of a grim statement." Another player looked annoyed.

"But so true." Dredd got everyone's attention with that.

"Last boss fight we lost eight people. Let's hope that's the max we lose, _if_ we lose anyone at all." Heathcliff had a very serious tone.

"As I said. Murphy." Ducker looked to Sachi.

He got a nod from her.

"I don't plan on dying, I'm just prepared to." Ducker looked to the rest of those assembled.

"Says the guy that's good at disarming mobs." Another player smirked.

"I'll need all musketeers in lines. Open with volley fire." Sinon looked at them.

"And you'll have them." Heathcliff smiled.

"You know mine will follow your orders." Dredd nodded.

"Volley fire will only do so much." A solo player pointed out.

"That's where the melee's come in."

"As is the usual."

"I think we should let Kirito run this raid." Heathcliff looked to his shocked second in command.

"But that _beater_ -"

"Will show you his skills." Dredd gave the guy a dead look.

"He is a much better leader than you'll ever be." Soren had an artic look. "And he'll prove it."

"Children, let's get back to the raid…" Agil looked annoyed.

"While I appreciate the trust, Heathcliff, I won't be leading it."

"Oh I think everyone here will follow your lead."

"All but that asshole." Tana pointed to Kuradeel.

"He'll follow." Heathcliff looked at him as well.

"After this...only twenty-five more floors." Silica looked to Kirito with hope.

 **xXx**

 **Floor 75**

 **Nov 8 2024 1516**

 **The Forge**

The seventy plus raid party stood in front of the boss room door and Heathcliff stood aside.

"This one is yours."

"Move out." Kirito thought he didn't say it loud enough, but then everyone moved to the door as he opened it.

Sinon took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Kazuto, we'll get through this."

"I know."

When they entered the boss room and the doors closed, did they really get a good look. It was as if they were teleported to an underground cavern, a massive one. The circular outcropping they were on could easily hold four times their number. The bioluminescent light had a bluish green tinge but lit everything easily.

"Set up those cannons and gats!" Sinon ordered and it was obeyed.

"Melee's, guard the artillery!" Agil pointed out.

"Tamers!" Silica looked up and the color drained from her face. "Kite it!"

A tamer summoned a small **[** _fire brand phoenix_ **]** and the bird attacked. It was cut down in one swift movement.

One tamer summoned what seemed a mix of a hippo and a ankylosaur. As the boss dropped from the ceiling, it was massive. Easily a football stadium in length it was made of bone and seemed a mix of a millipede and a skeletal vampire from _**Blade II**_. It had long bony arms that ended in bone swords, as the legs ended in the same.

As it landed a tamer summoned a giant spider and it threw webbing on it, but it was too fast and only seemed to get the tail.

"Volley! _Fire_!" Sinon seemed to get its attention, but the musketeers fired as one. It had five health bars and the volley fire dropped its health a little bit. What put a massive dent in it was when the hippo-ankylosaur attacked. It's tail smashing into its bony structure.

While it was keeping the boss busy and its health dropped dramatically the cannoneers gave the thumbs up.

" _Fire_!" Sinons command was followed and the cannons scored direct hits. One health bar down, and that's when the pet was turned to pixels.

It rushed to the cannoneers only to be hit by the gatling guns.

"Grape-shot!" The cannoneers loaded the special ammunition and waited.

When **[** _The Skull Reaper_ **]** was in range did they fire as one, the wall of lead taking half of its second health bar.

"Reload!"

"Charge!" Soren and the rest of the melee's went in while it was stunned.

In one hit Heathcliff was in the yellow and he had a shocked look on his face.

Kirito and Agil blocked the arms.

"Hit the sides!" Kirito commanded, and it was followed.

Heathcliff blocked a few more strikes and he was close to the red. "Heathcliff! Switch out!"

A solo tank took his place as he was taken to the back, but almost at the last second, a tail strike ended Heathcliff's life. And just like that, it seemed as if moral took a heavy blow.

"Heathcliff's Dead!" One of the _**Blood Oath**_ seemed to lose his nerve.

"Get your shit together!" Agil shook the man.

"We got this!" Kirito charged forward.

"Nipper!" Silica used her trump. And for those that looked helpless, hope was renewed. For others, they had a confused look until it changed to shock as a **[** _Crystal Dragon_ **]** appeared and held it down as it breathed frost on it.

"Blunt users! Attack!" Agil and those using blunt weaponry rushed the prone boss.

Agil shield smashed the frost covered bones and others used hammers and maces.

The rest of the second bar down to half of the fourth all but evaporated. It then threw off the dragon in which out of three of its health bars it was down to the red of its last one. The boss then charged the canon line again only to be hit with gatling gun fire and a tamer that summoned a **[** _frost wyvern_ **]**.

"Fire at will!"

"Not me! The boss!" A cannoneer pointed.

The wyvern flew around and with Nipper was keeping it in frost. Another tail slap hit some players in _**Blood Oath**_ and shattered them.

"Shield wall!" Kirito commanded and rushed in again.

"You will _not_ dishonor yourselves by dying this day!" Commissar Soren brought her hammer down.

As the boss took more hits it then exploded in shards of pixelated light.

 **[** _System Announcement:_ **]**

 **[** _The game has been cleared. As of November 8th, 2024._ **]**

 **[** _All players will be logged out._ **]**

And with that people were being logged out of the system.

Kirito and Sinon then found themselves overlooking Aincrad and a man in a lab coat walked up to them.

"You know...I always thought it was you that was going to kill me... _not_ a boss. Isn't irony sweet?" There was laughter in Kayaba's eyes.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted a world _I_ could control...my own castle...I always dreamed of it."

"What about the players that died?" Sinon took Kiritos hand.

"They're dead. Like me. Right now the servers are deleting everything. I wouldn't want anyone to copy what I did here...I honestly didn't think the system would've reset my settings."

"But you were Heathcliff. You had control-"

"I...didn't check my messages...humans make mistakes."

"We survived."

"Yes, you did, but for what?"

"Him." That's all Sinon had to say.

"Kirito, your a lucky man." Kayaba shrugged.

"So you just-"

"You have found what few will ever achieve, don't waste it. Now it's time to say goodbye. Fair thee well."

And just like that he was opening his eyes, his real eyes. It felt like the sleeping crud was caked on and he had to blink a few times.

"Shi...no?" He saw that he was in a very spacious hospital room with a beautiful view. As he looked around he saw someone else in the room. He blinked more times and it was Dredd.

The man looked like he did in the game, just more frail.

"Dude...can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah…"

"Pinch me."

"...why?" Kirito looked confused.

"I've had this same dream…"

Kirito nodded and slowly got up and gave a pinch that had no strength.

"That'll do…"

"I need to find Shino."

"Go man."

Using the IV drop as a support he opened the door and walked out and into a nurse that had brown hair and eyes.

"Kazuto?" She helped steady him.

"Asada Shino." He gave her a pleading look.

"I'll look her up." The nurse eased him onto a bench.

He then tried to get up again only to have the nurse come back with a tablet.

"She wasn't admitted here, but she was admitted in the Kansai district."

"I need…"

"I'll call for you." She helped him up and into a wheelchair an orderly procured and pushed him to the phones.

When there she dialed out and to the hospital where Shino was at. After a quick chat with the nurse manning the phones she handed the phone to him.

" _Kazuto?_ " At the sound of her voice a tear went down his face.

"We're out…"

" _Kazuto…_ " A sound like a hiccup could be heard.

"Shino…"

" _Kazuto...Asuna didn't wake up._ " That stopped his blood cold.

"We need to get her back. The game isn't done."

The nurse gave him a confused look.

"We need to gather the others and find a way to get her out." His tone was was cracking from non use, but still held a seriousness to it.

" _Yes…Kazuto, I love you._ "

"I love you to. I'll keep my promise." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

" _I know you will._ "

"Bye...I'll try and visit when I'm stronger." He hung up the phone and looked to the nurse. "Was there a guy from the government that was in charge of the SAO incident?"

"Y-Yes, why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"His name is Kikuoka Seijirou…Why?"

"One of my guildmates didn't wake up. It's not over till we're _all_ out." His voice was weak and cracking, but the way he said it had her knowing that whoever did this would pay.

"I'll get in contact with him."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** That ends book 1, their will be a book 2.

Special thanks to:

perfectshade

skywiseskychan

jugar38


End file.
